


Beg

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Breeding, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Gags, Gangbang, Grimmauld Place, Handcuffs, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Hufflepuff, Light Bondage, M/M, Married!Drarry, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyjuice Potion, Public Sex, Sex in a club, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, cockslut!teddy, only because there's use of polyjuice potion to become someone else, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Teddy has spent the last fourteen years in America. When he comes back to spend his last year at Hogwarts, he quickly forms one goal: to have Harry and Draco as his Daddies.





	1. Beg

**Author's Note:**

> This is ABSOLUTELY filthy, and pretty much PWP, except it's also kind of a slow build. As in, they don't fuck until way later. Teddy is an absolute cockslut with a LOT of experience. I've also written him as an adult. He's 18, and so are his Hufflepuff housemates. I mean, they're wizards. Let's all believe they are also above 18, because I don't like underage (but I wanted Drarry as Teddy's professors with unlimited access to him, so).
> 
> There's the use of words 'slut' and 'whore' but not in a derogatory way. Teddy has a lot of sex and a lot of sex partners, but nobody really shames him for it. There's use of Polyjuice Potion very late in the fic, which makes it dubious consent because a character uses another person's identity for sexual purposes. The sex is bareback but hey, they're wizards, I'm mentioning that there are protective spells etc. 
> 
> The Daddy kink is very prominent, but not in an infantilizing way. Harry and Draco dominate Teddy, but it's nothing too extreme and it's all for his own enjoyment. The POV is largely Teddy's but there's some Drarry thrown in there. Draco and Harry are happily married and in love and you can expect zero angst in that regard. Teddy is just a spicy addition to their sex life, and it's mostly because HE is so desperate for it. 
> 
> I've already written around 30k of this. Will update regularly and I'm almost done. Now that we've settled everything, lets get into it ;)
> 
> Edit: There is now another work in this series. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605589

_First, Teddy begs. ___

 

//

 

Teddy’s seventh year at Hogwarts is only one month away. Only, Teddy has never gone to Hogwarts. He’s spent the past fourteen years in Massachusetts, taken there by his grandmother and aunt Narcissa, where he studied at Ilvermorny. It had been Narcissa’s decision to leave, after the death of her husband, and his grandmother had decided to join her. Since then, they have told Teddy all about their history, making him understand how important their relationship is to them, but his four year old self had put up a mighty fight. He didn’t understand why they had to go so far away, leave all his friends, his godfather, and cousin Draco, but Narcissa and Andromeda had been adamant. It was about a fresh start, at a place that held no bad memories for either of the sisters, and a place where Teddy could study without struggling with the language. Of that, at least, they had been considerate.

A few months ago, however, aunt Narcissa made yet another decision that would affect his life. She was getting old, and she wished to return to her home, to tend to the Manor and be closer to her sons. Teddy, who had already come of age during his fifth year of school and was now eighteen, was allowed to do whatever he pleased - stay in America with or without his grandmother, or go back home and attend Hogwarts. He still thought of England as home, and of Hogwarts as his dream school, so he didn’t hesitate in his choice to come back.

 

//

 

The minute they set foot in England, all three of them head to the Burrow. A party is being held for them, and Teddy’s so happy to see friends and family he hasn’t seen in years. He is hugged by countless people, most of them red-haired. He’s given numerous presents, and he’s asked a million questions. Ron and Hermione give him a new watch. Molly gives him a beautiful sweater made with yarn that changes colours, “just like your hair, my dear!”. George provides him with a huge box of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes goodies, Percy with a set of quills, Bill and Fleur dragonhide boots, Ginny and Luna a new cauldron, and after that he loses track.

Draco and Harry, the people he wanted to see the most, arrive late, with a beautiful Thunder 3000 in hand, and he practically jumps on them, grateful for the present, but mostly happy that they’ll be back in his life now. He’s only seen them a handful of times these past few years, and always for so little, and he can never get enough. They occasionally send him letters and always presents, but their jobs have prevented them from visiting him in America. No matter. He’ll be seeing them every day come September.

After their dinner, for which Molly has pulled all the stops, everyone is stuffed and a little tipsy. After all the kids have gone to bed, the adults mingle freely, eating desert and drinking more wine, or firewhiskey. Teddy looks over at his aunt and grandma - they have clearly drunk too much, and have joined Molly in a sing-along of Celestina Warbeck’s greatest hits. He thinks of all the family history, of Narcissa and Draco’s place among them, of all the horrible things he’s heard, and he’s so, so happy it’s all in the past.

He doesn’t talk to Harry and Draco much, but they are lovely to him, tell him he can always go to them for anything he needs when he’s at Hogwarts, and it makes him feel warm. During the evening, he finds his gaze wandering to them a lot, and he likes what he sees - he would say it’s the wine doing things to him, except nobody could ever say these two men are anything but handsome. He lets the wine convince him it’s his fondness that compells his eyes to watch them like a hawk, and each time they kiss or share a private, heated look, he takes yet another sip.

Their history, all they went through to be together, to become the men they are, is fascinating to him. They emanate strength, unity, loyalty. Passion. He remembers what aunt Narcissa has told him, about their Auror training, their fast friendship, and the whirwind romance that was all over the papers when he was still a toddler. How she had always known about her son’s feelings for Harry, and how Harry made Draco son the happiest he had ever been. They got married when they were only twenty, and quit the Aurors a few years later to take up teaching positions at Hogwarts. He’s glad for it. He can’t wait to be taught by them.

 

//

 

A while later, his grandmother’s hand startles him awake. “Do you want to leave, sweetheart? I know the journey was very tiring for you”. It had been a very tiring journey indeed, a jumble of Apparitions and portkeys, but Teddy’s a little bit annoyed, because it seems his aunt and his grandma are faring much better than he is. He doesn’t want to leave, feels like he hasn’t seen enough of anyone, but it’s no use staying here if he’s just going to sleep. They’ll be heading to the Manor and he wants to be alert enough to get settled. “Sure. Let me use the loo first”.

It turns out staying awake will take no effort. The minute he steps on the hallway, he hears muffled moans coming from somewhere to his right. He takes a few steps and peeks through a (very slightly) ajar door. His cousin and his godfather are making out, and Harry’s hand is in Draco’s trousers. Draco says between moans “I can’t last. We have to leave”, to which Harry replies “Or I can do you here”, and drops to his knees.

Teddy’s dizzy, flushed all over. Harry takes Draco’s cock out of his trousers and into his mouth, but Teddy can’t see it from this angle, and he feels rooted to the spot. A door opening and closing somewhere above him takes him out of his reverie, and he reluctantly takes his eyes away from the sight and rushes to the bathroom.

He’s half hard, and he feels dizzier now, so he splashes cold water on his face and takes deep breaths until he softens. He doesn’t know how to feel. Rather, he knows exactly how he feels and he’s terrified. All he can think of is going into that room and dropping to his knees for Draco, begging Harry to stand up so he can take him into his mouth too, and it’s the alchohol, he tells himself it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s the fact that he hasn’t had a cock inside him in almost two weeks, and that’s too long, far too long, he feels hot all over and he feels himself harden again and fuck - he has to stop. Stop thinking.

But he doesn’t stop.

A few minutes later, when he’s managed to get his thoughts somewhat in order, he gets out of the loo with a plan.

To beg.

 

//

 

He tells Andromeda he doesn’t want to leave yet after all, he’s not sleepy anymore, and he gulps down some Firewhiskey and waits for Harry and Draco to reappear.

When they do, he employs his best puppy eyes as he approaches them. Draco’s red all the way down to his neck, and Harry looks a bit out of it, but Teddy doesn’t let that deter him - if he had any say in it, that’s exactly how they’d look in his presence, all the time.

“Can I speak with you for a second?”

They look a bit concerned. Maybe he’s overdoing it with the puppy eyes. Draco holds his arm, his touch feather light. Teddy wonders where those fingers have been, and swallows. “Of course, is there something the matter?”

Teddy rubs his neck and takes a deep breath. “So. Um, I was supposed to stay at the Manor, with, well - aunt Narcissa and grandma, but I was wondering, if I could....”

Draco and Harry exchange a glance, and Teddy makes note of how a thousand words seem to pass between them, and Harry says “Yes?”

“It’s just. You know how my parents were in the Order. Of the Phoenix.” - Perhaps the Firewhiskey wasn’t such a good idea after all, he feels a bit silly - “and that was, it was at your house, at Grimmauld place, and I’m - I’m like, a Black, half a Black, a quarter a Black? Anyway. I am one, and I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you? I mean, at your house. Until Hogwarts starts. Because, my parents. They fell in love there, didn’t they? And I would love to just...be where they were, for a while. Please.” He knows he’s rambled far too much, but Draco and Harry are looking at him with such fondness, and a little bit of pity which he wasn’t aiming for, but he won’t complain if it gets him what he wants.

He stands there watching them stare at each other for a while, and they’re probably using Legilimency, he remembers Draco is very good at it, until Harry says “Of course. As long as your grandmother agrees.”

Draco goes to her. “Aunt Andromeda, can we speak to you about something?”

 

//

 

“Young man! Did you just ambush Draco and Harry to make them take you into their home? Why would you do that, Teddy? Your cousin practically begged me to let you, is this how I raised you? What did you tell them? Why did you ask? Explain yourself!”

Andromeda has dragged him into the kitchen, and is giving him her most stern look, or is trying to, because she’s swaying left and right just a little, and he can’t be too intimidated.

He gives her sort of the same speech he gave earlier, with a bit more emphasis on his mother because Andromeda always turns to mush where he daughter is concerned, and, basically, he gets what he wants.

She wipes a tear from her eyes and simply says “Fine. You will come to the Manor for a couple of days, you promised to help Narcissa with the parlour, but then you can stay at Grimmauld Place.”

Teddy grins at her. He’s so fucking happy he could cry. Almost an entire month, living with Harry and Draco.

She goes in to give him one of her bone crushing hugs, exclaims “Teeeddy! How much have you had to drink! You stink, young man, now I won’t have you misbehaving in your cousin’s house, they’ll be your teachers you know, you will have to be very careful -”

And then he tunes her out.

 

//

 

It’s past midnight when they make it to the Manor, but Teddy’s still wide awake and now sober. He gets settled into his room, not bothering to unpack anything other than a few essentials, and after everyone has fallen asleep, he goes exploring.

He needs the walk to clear his head, though there aren’t any decisions he needs to make - he made up his mind the moment he saw his godfather drop to his knees in front of Draco, an image he just can’t get out of his head.

He imagines all sorts of things. What they are doing right now. If they are just asleep, or fucking. If they take it slow, or fast. If they’re being rough, or tender. If they use toys. If they’d use him, if he begged the right way.

He’s moving in with them because he wants them, because he needs them. He needs them to take him apart, to put him where they want, do with him what they please. He wants to be part of what they have, he wants them to let him see them naked, see them powerful, see them vulnerable.

And if he doesn’t get that, he’ll settle for being around them, for eavesdropping, for spying through keyholes. For anything, anything.

He walks through corridor after corridor, a silencing charm placed on his boots, glad he won’t be staying in this cold, vast place. He opens every door he sees, because he’s after something, and when he finds it, he steps in.

He knows it’s Draco’s room because there’s a beautiful painting of his constellation on the wall. The room itself is almost bare of belongings, but the four poster bed is still made, with, predictably, sheets made of green velvet and silver silk.

Teddy locks the door behind him, and settles on the bed. He takes off his boots, then his shirt, and his trousers. He leans back, and closes his eyes.

He remembers his first time, almost two years ago now. It was with Parker, a seventh year and the Captain of the Pukwudgie Quidditch team. He knew how to fuck, and he made Teddy beg. But he broke his heart, cheated on him with the team’s Chaser, and Teddy felt like he would never fall in love again. He did, though. His next boyfriend was a Muggle he met on their weekends off, and he taught him how to worship his cock, how to take it deep in his mouth and his arse, how to scream for it. Wade was only seventeen, but he was huge in all respects and he knew how to be dominant. He made Teddy realize how much of a cockslut he was, how desperate he was for cocks and cum to fill him up, how he felt the best when his holes were being used. Teddy broke it off when another Quidditch Captain caught his eye, a sixth year Thunderbird this time, but that one wanted to take it slow, ease into it. He had been too sweet, too soft, so Teddy broke up with him at the end of his fifth year.

This last year, he took the best his school had to offer. Quidditch players after games were the best. They would be sweaty, powerful, and high on adrenaline, and they would fuck him so rough he would feel it for days. A couple of his dormmates were into guys as well, and he definitely made the most of that, sleeping with his hole ready so they could wake him up and fuck him whenever they wanted.

Then school ended and, as an adult, he was free to roam the gay clubs in Massachusetts. Because he always went to wizarding clubs, he changed his face and body, and the anonymity gave him a thrill. He went out eight times, and each time he discovered a little more about himself.

The last time, he’d let five older guys lead him into one of the private rooms, where they fucked his mouth and then his arse, then came all over his face. He screamed for them, begged them to fuck him hard and deep, and they pounded into him, one after the other, then fucked him all over again. They said he was born to take cock, that he should have a dick inside him all the time to fill him up like a good slut, and he whimpered as he begged for more cum. This memory has sustained him these past two weeks without cock, but as he lazily strokes himself and teases his hole now, it’s a new memory that spurs him on.

 


	2. Moving In

Draco runs his fingers through Harry’s hair. They are sitting in front of the fireplace, exhausted after a day of tidying up the house (ie. putting all their sex toys away and fucking three times in between), and Harry looks worried.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I just - he looked very upset the other night, didn’t he? What if this place, I don’t know, makes him think about his parents all the time? Do you think we made the right choice, letting him come here?”

“He’s an adult. And a Black. It would have been unfair, making that choice for him.”

“I know, but still. What if it upsets him?” Harry turns to look at Draco.

“It might. But we’ll be here to look after him.” Draco pauses, then smirks. “I’m more concerned about how this will upset us.”

Harry smirks back “However do you mean, Mister Potter?” and lunges for his husband’s throat.

 

//

 

It’s the 4th of August and Teddy is ready to leave the Manor.

Narcissa gives him a warm hug and tells him that, of course, she will be visiting her sons often, and she will see him soon.

His grandmother gives him apple pie to take to them, and drones on for half an hour about rules, such as “Don’t make messes. Be polite. Watch your table manners. Don’t be rebellious. Don’t get in their way too much, they are married men”, the last comment accompanied by a stern look.

Well, they probably fuck like rabbits and she’s telling him to leave them to it and not be a brat, though to be fair, he probably thinks that because he’s after their cocks, and not because his grandma would ever be so crude. Unfortunately for her, he plans to be as much in their way as he possibly can.

 

//

 

They do fuck like rabbits.

Make it too easy for him.

When he shows up, a delicious meal is awaiting him. Teddy finds out Draco is an excellent cook and Harry bakes a lemon pie so good it makes him lick his fingers, though grandma’s apple pie might still be better. They welcome him very warmly, and though they seem somewhat nervous at first, they show a lot of interest in everything about him, and soon they are offering him warm, relaxed smiles.

They have also downed a bottle of wine each, and towards the end of the meal, Teddy notices Harry try to play footsie with his husband under the table, until Draco gives him a stern look and he pouts.

They take him up to his room then, but it won’t do because it’s too far away from their own. Theirs is Sirius’s old bedroom, and Teddy knows his dad used to stay in the room next to it (or in it, if rumours are to be believed, but he doesn’t care to go into that), so he point blank asks if he could, pretty please, have that room instead, because it means a lot to him to stay where his father stayed.

Harry bites his lip, has another staring contest with Draco (those are a fixture, Teddy comes to learn), and says “Oh. Of course, Teddy, of course you can have your father’s room, we can stay elsewhere-”

The plan is to be next to wherever they are, so this would accomplish precisely nothing, and he says “But. I don’t want to inconvenience you, Harry! I won’t be a bother at all, I promise! You won’t even notice I’m there.”

Draco frowns, and caresses his arm. “But we do want to notice you, Teddy. We love having you here.”

It’s the first time they have told him that so explicitly, and it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He’s here because he needs them, will welcome anything they can give him, but knowing they love having him here makes all the difference.

Even if they don’t mean it the way he wants.

“I meant...I won’t make any weird noises and wake you up, or something”

Draco chuckles at that.

 

//

 

Harry and Draco, however, make a lot of noise. It is midnight this very first night, and Teddy is ready to doze off after a good wank, when loud moans and grunts startle him awake. He’s left his door ajar on purpose, just in case they are loud enough to hear over their own closed door, but he needn’t have. Soon, Draco starts screaming Harry’s name. “FUCK! HARDER HARRY! FUCK! LIKE THAT! YES!”  
For a good while, it sounds like the room is being demolished, and soon Harry starts talking too. “Like that? You love it, don’t you? Such a good boy for me. Such a good little slut.” Teddy has all but glued his Extendable Ear to the wall while stroking his hard-again cock, when suddenly, all sounds stop.

Confused and frustrated, Teddy goes back to his bed. It’s only after he comes, images of Harry fucking Draco senseless, his cousin on his knees, hands tied behind his back, that he realises they must have put up a silencing charm, because of him.

 

//

 

When he comes down for breakfast the next morning, Draco is buttering his toast, and refusing to look at him. When Teddy clears his throat and asks him if he wants more tea, he receives a high pitched “No! Thank you”, and Draco’s neck is a deep red. Teddy wants to lick it.

They eat their breakfast in silence, Harry pressumably still in bed, and at last Draco speaks, with a shaking voice. “Um, Teddy. Did you sleep well last night?” He is still not looking at him.

“Oh, yes! You were so good, Draco. You and Harry both.” He knows exactly what his words will do, and he isn’t disappointed.

Draco chokes on air, coughs for a bit, sips water, and, finally, looks him dead on the eyes. “What do you mean?”

Teddy tilts his head, pretending his meaning has been obvious -and innocent- all along. “I mean, giving me my dad’s room, of course. It was so nice! I found some photos of him in an old album, I’d never seen the one with the leather jacket before.”

Draco lets out a huge breath, sips some more water. and smiles at him. “Oh. Of course. We want you to feel comfortable in this house, Teddy. After all, you’re a Black. We’re all Blacks here”. Draco lights up in a way that tells Teddy he really, really loves that.

Teddy smiles at him. He thinks Harry is not a Black, exactly, but he’s close enough. “Thank you. We are.” He watches Draco sip his tea, for a bit, and then asks: “So, have I been a good boy?”

Enough tea sputters out of Draco’s mouth to soak the rest of his toast. “E-excuse me?”

“My grandma warned me to be very, very disciplined. I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you in any way.”

“Oh. Of course not. I meant what I said, Teddy, you are very welcome here. You don’t have to ask again.”

Teddy employs the puppy eyes, and lowers his voice almost to a whiper. “But I always want to know if I’m a good boy for you and Harry, Da- Draco.”

He knows he’s startled Draco, but he’s also startled himself. Because he almost called Draco Daddy. The idea has appealed to him for quite some time. Having a Daddy to fuck him good, to put him in his place, to fill him up with his cock and use him however he wants. To be a good boy for his Daddy, to offer himself, to be guided and commanded. He realises this is what he’s after here. He wants them to be his Daddies, and he knows they’d be so good to him. It makes his mouth water, his hole ache for their cocks.

But it’s too soon. He has to work up to it, to tease them, to make them need him too. He’s always been good at getting what he wants, and he’ll be patient for them. Patient, like a good boy.

Draco, permanently red by this point, takes a bite of his soaked toast, barely contains a pained grimace, and doesn’t speak again.

 

//

 

“And then he said he always wants to be a good boy for us.”

“Huh. Are you sure he said “good boy”? Like that?”

They are in their office, officially “replying to correspondence”, but really, worrying about their guest's intentions. At least _Draco_ is.

“Yes, Harry, I am certain. He must have heard us. How you called _me_ a good boy. I mean, of course he did! Fuck. Fuck, fuck.”

Harry furrows his brows. Draco knows he’s more concerned than he’s letting on, but he probably also wants to ignore this situation in the hope it was a one off, or a misunderstanding. “Hey, it’s okay. Maybe he’s just messing about. You know how teenage boys can be. He probably thought it would be funny to embarrass you”.

Draco huffs. He vehemently disagrees. He was _there_. He saw how heatedly Teddy looked at him, and it wasn’t even the first time. Teddy is young, but he isn’t a kid, messing about with his old folks. He is self assured in a dangerous way.

And he’s handsome, like his father had been. He’s almost as tall as Harry, his hair curly and soft, a light brown that slightly changes hues with his moods, his eyes like melted caramel. He has full, plump lips, that he bites and licks constantly so they’re permanently red. He’s lean, but not skinny. He stares intensely, he walks seductively, he licks his fingers after he eats, his jeans are way too tight, he doesn’t button his shirt all the way up, he rubs his neck and makes it all red and pretty, he wants to be a good boy for Harry and for Draco. This is all true, and Draco is not in denial, like Harry is.

Dread settles in the pit of his stomach. Teddy hasn’t come here to live in his ancestral home. He’s come here to be trouble.   
Tempting, delicious trouble.

 

//

 

After that conversation in the kitchen, Teddy makes sure to be a very, very good boy indeed. For a full two days, he never looks at Draco and Harry with lust in his eyes (not when they can see, anyway), never makes the sort of suggestive comments that make Draco go red, and never acts coy, or gives them puppy eyes.

He does all this because he knows he went too far - the next time he saw Draco, his cousin regarded him with a cool, steady gaze, daring him to misbehave again. Of course he knows what Teddy is after. Teddy wants him to know. But it is too soon, too soon to cross the line.

Draco is intelligent, but so is Teddy. The second night, Draco gives him a lot of curious glances during dinner. No doubt he wonders where Teddy, who wants to be a _good boy_ for him and his husband, has gone. The current plan is to confuse him, throw him off balance. Draco’s the one who notices things, and then he tells Harry everything . Teddy knows, because Harry’s changed too, become more distant and withdrawn. And he wants to drive them crazy, make them wonder what’s really on his mind, what he’s after.

Make them crazy, then get what he needs.

Half the time he is hopeless. Harry and Draco disappear at least three times a day, for long stretches of time. Not to speak of the nights, during which they don’t make the mistake of leaving their room unwarded again. They sometimes look at each other and blush like schoolboys, and they are always, always touching. Could there ever be room for one more?

But other times, he thinks he’s on the right track. His fourth night in the house, as he exits the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips, he bumps into Harry, who is rushing out of his bedroom. He looks a right mess - he’s shirtless, abs glistening with sweat, hair more unruly than usual, eyes shining, and his lips - Merlin, his lips. They are red and swollen, and there’s cum dribbling down his chin.

Teddy imagines Draco fucking his godfather’s face.

Did he call him a good boy, too? Did he hold his head in place while he rammed into him, exactly like Teddy wanted him to ram into _his_ mouth, or did he settle back, letting Harry worship his cock, taking his sweet time with him?

Harry holds Teddy’s shoulders to steady himself, and Teddy holds his breath. His godfather looks disoriented for a second, breathing fast. Then, he gives Teddy a once over, pupils blown wide, lust in his eyes. Teddy looks at Harry’s crotch - he’s in deep red underwear, and sports a rock hard erection, with a wet stain at the top. His cock looks huge; long, thick, and a little curved. Teddy licks his lips as his godfather’s cock twitches under his gaze, and he can feel himself getting hard as well. _Slow_ , he reminds himself. Take this _slow_. But it takes all he has not to drop his towel and drop to his knees here and now. It takes all he has not to say ‘Please, Daddy, fuck my mouth, please’. His need to be filled is getting bigger every day, and he doesn’t know what he’s going to do if it is not met soon.

Harry jolts back, looking horrified. “I- fuck. Sorry, Teddy - I” He bolts past him, and slams the bathroom door shut.

Teddy knows this doesn’t mean much - it had looked like Harry was ready to devour him, but he was already hard, horny, ready to fuck his husband or get fucked by him. Teddy just happened to be in his way for a second, and if his cock twitched in interest under his gaze well, he was only human.

But he also knows Harry will think about this. He’ll feel guilty, beat himself up for (his cock) showing interest in his godson. But then maybe he’ll think about how flushed Teddy looked, how hard his nipples got. How he gazed down his crotch, licking his lips. How he had only been wearing a towel, how he’d stood there, ripe for the taking.

Teddy hears footsteps coming from Harry’s and Draco’s bedroom. “Harry? What’s taking you so long?”

He rushes to his room, then hears the bathroom door open and close. It doesn’t open again for thirty five minutes.

He’s just started fingering himself for the third time.

 


	3. Plastic

The next morning, the house is either empty or Harry and Draco are hiding from him. He laughs at that second thought, knows they’re obviously gone. Without them in the house he’s bored.

It’s not like they normally spend their entire day with him, far from it, what with how much they leave him alone to fuck, but when they are there he’s occupied with playing his part, the part that’s meant to get him their cocks in the end if his performance is good enough. Or, he tries to spy on them. Or, he fingers himself and jerks off. There’s that.

He doesn’t feel like touching himself when they are not home, though. In his head he’s already doing everything for them, and it’s no use pleasuring himself if his Daddies aren’t here so that he can imagine them walking in on him with his fingers in his arse.

He eats his breakfast and then wanders around the house, but he still feels antsy. He needs to do something, something to further his plan, something to surprise them.

He paces around a bit when an idea forms in his head. Now he just has to find the right Muggle shop for it.

 

//

 

He comes home just before dinner time, feeling sensitive and a little sore. The salve they gave him at the Muggle shop isn’t doing much, but he quite likes the sensation anyway.

When he enters the house he hears his grandma’s voice. “Oh, there he is!” She comes out of the living room and motions for him to join her there. “We were about to send a Patronus over, dear, we came here to have dinner!”

Draco, Harry, and aunt Narcissa are all at the living room, and Narcissa pats the seat next to her while Draco and Harry smile at him awkwardly. “We left home quite early and when we came back he was gone, aunt Andromeda, so we didn’t manage to tell him.”

Teddy frowns. They still could have owled him earlier so he wouldn’t miss family dinner, but he supposes they _would_ have done it if he hadn’t come home just now. His grandma did say so, after all.

“Where were you, by the way?” Draco raises a brow.

“Oh. Just out and about.”

 

//

 

They all make small talk while his grandma fusses over him and asks him if he’s been a polite and considerate guest (and Teddy grins when Harry butts in to say he’s been “absolutely perfect”, because it means the awkwardness between them is nothing to worry about), and Narcissa gives them an account of all the work she plans to do at the Manor.

Then they head to the dining room to eat, and Draco and Harry relax even more, managing to send a few genuine smiles his way by the end of the night.

He doesn’t think they’ve noticed any difference on him, but it’s probably better they haven’t, with Andromeda and Narcissa around.

Even though it’s only ten, Teddy feigns a yawn and says he’s tired, he’ll be going to bed early tonight. Both Draco and Harry give him worried looks, but his aunt and grandmother just pat him on the back and tell him to sleep well.

Teddy feels he made the wise choice - it is probably a good thing he hasn’t been alone with Harry and Draco at all today - but he didn’t make the choice with his brain. He made it with his dick, which has been hard for the past twenty minutes, and he can’t take it anymore.

He thinks it’s the sensation of his pierced nipples that’s doing it, this constant itching and pain mixed with arousal. He got two straight barbells, the widest size they had at the shop. He gets completely naked and stares at himself in the mirror. His nipples look very red, and painfully hard, and he lightly brushes his thumb against one. It’s enough to make his cock twitch, and it’s already leaking precum. He kneels in front of the mirror and gets to work, wishing his Daddies were here to lick his sore nipples and make him moan.

 

//

 

It’s midnight, and Harry and Draco are lying in bed.

Harry is looking at Draco with worried eyes. “Do you think he’s upset? Offended?”

Draco shrugs. “Didn’t look offended to me.”

“Draco, I’m serious.”

“As am I. Did you or did you not make me watch the memory ten times this morning?”

Harry frowns. “Yes, but-”

“But you didn’t offend him. You just bumped into him, couldn’t be helped. And he wanted you. You know he did.”

Harry buries his face in his hands. “Stop saying that.”

Draco pulls Harry’s hands away, holds them, looks into his eyes. “Why? Because you know it’s true? Because you wanted him too? Because you want him?”

“I don’t! Draco, I swear I don’t. I want you! I love you!”

Draco smiles. “And I love you. Always. But, Harry, I told you. His intentions are not...innocent. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed. And it’s not just with you. He’s trying to get our attention, all the time.”

“Tonight he wasn’t”

Draco chuckles. “What, with my mother and his grandmother in the room? Besides, he probably thinks _we_ are mad at _him_ for trying to get between us or something.”

“Well, you have a point. So what are we going to do about it?”

“What do you want to do about it?”

“I don’t -”

Draco raises a palm to stroke Harry’s face. “Baby, look at me. I love you, always. And it’s....okay. If you want him.”

Harry sighs. “I love you, too. And he’s - he’s hard to ignore, isn’t he?”

Draco smirks. “Yes. That he is. Reminds me of you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really. But you’ll always be the most beautiful man in the world.”

Harry smiles his warmest smile for his husband, then turns serious again. “And what about the fact that he’s my godson? And your cousin?”

Draco chuckles. “Everyone is my cousin, baby. Everyone with a drop of Pure Blood in this country, at least. You and I have common ancestors too. As for you, you didn’t raise him. We hardly ever saw him when we were Aurors, then we went to Hogwarts, then he left. It doesn’t feel weird to me, that way.” He shrugs.

Harry thinks on it for a bit, and nods. “Okay. Okay. I agree. But Draco, what do we do?”

Draco settles back on his pillow and stays silent for a while. “How about we let this unfold? We sit back, and do nothing, and if he persists, then we see.”

Harry exhales. It’s getting increasingly hard to do nothing, but he knows Draco didn’t mean it literally. “We’ll see?”

“I mean. As long as we tell each other everything, it’s alright. I wouldn’t do this on my own, and I wouldn’t want you to do it either. The first few times, at least.”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Do this? What would _this_ mean?”

“Kissing him”. Draco kisses him. “Touching him.” Draco touches his dick. “Fucking him”. Draco tugs at Harry’s boxers and gets on top of him.

 

//

 

When Teddy wakes up, the pain has gone down considerably. He’s still sore, though, and his nipples seem to be permanently hard. He loves the sensation, and brushes over them lightly again, like he did last night. He wishes Harry and Draco could see him right now, sprawled naked and wanton, waiting for them.

After he’s had a shower, he spends a while trying to decide what to wear. He knows he wants it to be white, but he’s between two options. His very flimsy, tight cotton shirt will be permanently brushing against his nipples, keeping them hard and pretty, but his loose button down shirt will make him feel more comfortable, while his Daddies will definitely get a peek at his piercing. He tries both on, and finally settles on the first one. It makes him feel on edge, the way it constantly touches him, but it also makes him look sinful. He’s going all in.

Harry’s facing the door of the kitchen, so he notices him first. “Good morn-” his eyes go wide like saucepans, and Draco turns to look at him as well. His face is a mask of composure.  
“Is that where you went yesterday?” He jerks his head towards Teddy’s chest.

Teddy swallows. “Yes. Do you like them?”

Draco raises an eyebrow at him. “I don’t know.” He turns to his husband. “Do you like them, Harry?”

Harry positively glares at Draco, and Teddy is certain something’s changed in this configuration. He can’t wait to find out what. Harry keeps glaring at Draco for a long time, until he shrugs. “Teddy likes them, and that’s what matters.” He shrugs and takes a bite of toast. “Won’t you sit down, Teddy? The tea’s still hot.”

Teddy settles down, a bit unsettled. For the first time, he feels like they have joined him in his game.

They eat in tense silence. Teddy catches Harry glancing at his chest countless times, and his godfather’s flushed. Draco sits on his side, so it’s harder to see his reactions, but a bit later he says: “We were thinking of playing a bit of Quidditch today, Ron said it’s a lovely day over at his place. Unless you’re...still in pain?” Again, he raises an eyebrow.

“Oh! No, I feel fine. Quidditch would be great.” He grins at them both. “I could use that new broom you got me.”

Draco nods. “Right. If you’re sure you’re taking good care of your nipples.” Harry chokes on his tea. Teddy’s throat goes dry.

His cousin then lowers his gaze on his chest, those eyebrows still fucking raised as if to challenge him, and nods in approval.

 

//

 

They have a great time. Teddy teams up with Ron, and they win. Ron spends the afternoon teasing Draco about it, but it’s all in good nature. Teddy’s heard all about how tense their relationship used to be, and once more, he thanks Merlin that his entire family is united now.

The game helps some of the intensity between Harry, Draco, and Teddy ease off as well. Teddy’s happy to just banter and joke around with them. They don’t exactly treat him as a peer, but they treat him as an equal. It’s nothing like Grimmauld Place, where he is focused on his one goal the entire time.

They eat dinner with Ron, Hermione, and their children, and when they head back home they are all too tired, so they go to bed.

 

//

 

The next couple of days Teddy is out of the house a lot. He visits the Manor to drink tea with Narcissa and Andromeda, he walks around Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies, and he makes a few very interesting underwear purchases.

Harry and Draco are more relaxed around him, and they take him to the Leaky for lunch one day, and they spend an afternoon playing chess. He doesn’t get the opportunity to be too forward, but he does his best to wear tight fitting clothes that showcase his pierced nipples, he sways his hips seductively as he walks, he bites and licks his lips as he gazes at them, and generally tries to show that he’s available to them. Sometimes they smirk at him, or stare for a bit too long, or exchange glances between them, but they still haven’t touched him, and they still spend too much time locked away in their room, or the library, or the attic, or pretty much anywhere with a door that locks.

 

//

 

It’s now been ten days since his arrival at Grimmauld Place, and, as always, he wakes up hard. He knows he’s been dreaming and he holds on to fleeting images of Draco and Harry teasing his hole and telling him they’ll put a cock in him, if he begs.

He starts jerking his dick, rubbing his nipples. They feel perfect now, always sending waves of arousal down his body at the slightest touch. He turns around and goes on all fours on the bed, arching his back. He rocks back and forth, imaging he has a cock up his arse, as he slowly enters a finger in his hole. He’s wet, because a perk of being an Metamorphomagus is being able to make his hole ready to be used at a moment’s notice, but he’s not loose. He doesn’t like getting loose artificially. He wants to feel it - the finger, the toy, the cock, open him up and claim him. And sometimes, if his hole is already open and loose and well fucked, he likes it raw. He keeps rocking back and forth and adds a second, then third finger, while jerking his cock. He goes deeper and deeper, hitting his prostate and moaning loudly, and all he can think of is Harry and Draco finding him like this right now, and punishing him for being a bad boy who touches himself without his Daddies. He’s heard a lot of Daddies don’t let their boys touch their cocks without permission, and they definitely don’t allow them to come whenever they want. Teddy wants to be like that for them, be a good slut for his daddies, and he’s so desperate for them, he adds a fourth finger and collapses on the bed while he’s fucking himself hard, and he thinks, what’s taking them so long? He’s here, he’s right here, waiting for them to take him apart.

He comes in waves, shaking and trembling while he moans, and he rubs himself against the sheets, and he still doesn’t feel sated.

 

//

 

He feels stupid for not buying a new dildo. He’s done so much stupid shopping, and he’s left out the one essential thing. He left all his toys in America, not wanting to have them in his bags for the overseas journey (too terrified the bags would accidentally fall open and provide his aunt and grandmother with the most embarrassing spectacle), but he needs one now.

They had been an essential part of his routine back in America and he wonders how the hell he neglected getting one so far, but then he realizes why. He’d been hoping he’d be filled with real cocks very soon, and he had been waiting for them patiently. Normally he uses toys even when he gets fucked on the regular, but this time he wanted to wait for his Daddies’ dicks to breed him.

Harry and Draco have certainly been different with him these past few days. Less antsy and flighty, more confident and self assured. He could even say they’ve flirted with him. But they haven’t so much as kissed him, no matter how much he thinks they may want to (because he does think they want to).

But he can’t take it anymore. He’s getting tired of using his fingers all the time, and besides, if Harry and Draco want him he’s here for the taking, so he gets dressed and ready to head out in search of a Muggle toy shop (because those always have more variety, he’s checked. It must be because Muggles can’t magically alter anything, so they have to make separate pieces for everything).

He’s about to head out the door when he realizes the house must be empty. Draco and Harry weren’t in the kitchen when he went there to grab a quick bite, or the living room, or their office. He finally notices their shoes are missing, and he stops on his tracks.

Here’s his chance to find out what secrets their bedroom holds.

 

//

 

It’s locked, but all it takes is a simple Alohomora to get in. The first thing he notices is the colour. He’s startled by how _red_ this room is. In fact, as he looks around, almost everything seems to be red, cream, or wood coloured. There’s a huge four poster bed in the middle, and the sheets are impeccably made, and smell fresh. They have either spelled them clean or changed them today, he reasons. There is a fireplace with two big, red armchairs, and an ornate mirror next to the only window in the room. He can’t see anything out of the ordinary (anything he can put in his arse), but he does his best to be thorough.

The room doesn’t come with a bathroom, much to his satisfaction (because they have to use the same bathroom as he does and that could definitely create opportunities, like the one with Harry the other day), but it does have a walk in closet. It’s huge. Teddy goes in to find everything neatly stacked and colour coordinated and smiles. This is definitely Draco’s work. He checks every drawer and shelf in search of a toy, but he can’t find anything. He is about to give up when he bumps on a low shelf and stumbles, and gets the shock of his life.

The best shock of his life, because what he sees is glorious. The closet is twice the size it appeared to be at first, the rest of it hidden with a simple concealment charm (all you have to do is keep walking past the shelf with the trousers, and he absently wonders if they put this spell in place because of him), and the second half....is just heaven. A cockslut’s heaven.

The walls are lined with shelves, and the shelves are packed with toys. There are dildos in all colours, shapes, and sizes, from five inches long to some huge, double ended ones. There are five different plugs that he can see, and he even spots some Muggle vibrators, those that work with batteries. There are cock rings, and anal beads, and some more complicated toys he doesn’t know the name of.

On the floor, there are three large wooden chests, which won’t open no matter which spell he tries. He can only imagine what these chests could contain, and he shivers, but he’s too impatient to persist in his efforts to open them. He’s hard and he desperately needs something in his arse again. He doesn’t need to go shopping - he’s in the perfect place. The idea that he can have something Harry and Draco have used is intoxicating.

He wants to take everything, but in the end he settles for a dildo and a plug. The dildo is red and twelve inches long, just like the one he used in America, and the plug is black and middle sized. It doesn’t really matter, because he can change it to any size he wants. He wonders why Harry and Draco need to have so many different versions of the same toys, but he knows he’s aroused just looking at them. He imagines them getting excited every time they buy new toys, and well, they’ve had more than fifteen years to collect them.

He’s about to exit the room when it occurs to him he should get a second dildo - what if his Daddies want to fill him together? His mouth waters at the thought. He wants to be prepared to take their cocks at the same time, like any good slut.

He locks the door behind him and grins. He’s finally going to get a cock inside him. Even if it’s plastic.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has no beta, and is my first fic ever. Please let me know if there are any horrible mistakes or typos.


	4. Sticks

Teddy gets in his room and sets his toys on the bed. He feels giddy and naughty at the same time. He knows it was wrong to steal Harry and Draco’s toys, but his patience is wearing thin. He’s shown what he wants in many ways, and they haven’t given it to him. He’s only a very, very bad boy, who needs his Daddies’ cocks and he’s not getting them. If they catch him and punish him for what he’s done, it will be what he deserves.

He opens his underwear drawer and sorts through his new purchases, until he finds what he wants. During his last shopping trip he had wanted to try new things, so he purchased a lot of items he doesn’t normally wear. It will be his first time wearing a thong, and this one’s made of red lace. It feels so delicate in his hands, and he knows it will look beautiful on his body. He gets completely naked and puts it on, then stares at himself in the mirror. His dick is hard and painfully restricted by the lacey material, which barely covers his balls. He bites his lip and rubs his nipples, feeling unbearably horny.

He rushes to the bed again, and picks a dildo up, the one he grabbed last minute. It’s black, about nine inches long, but thicker and sturdier than the other one. He lies on the floor in front of the mirror, and opens his legs wide, moving the thong to the side. His hole is still a bit loose from before, and he doesn’t get himself wet this time. Instead, he sucks on two of his fingers and slowly pushes them in. He watches in the mirror as they slide in and out of his hole, and spreads his legs wider. He brings the dildo to his mouth, and starts sucking on it as if it were a real dick. He takes it deeper and deeper, moaning around it. He’s never had a gag reflex, and he loves sucking cock, especially thick and long cocks that fill him up completely. He slams the dildo in and out of his mouth while he scissors his fingers to stretch his hole, and when he feels ready, he uses a sticking charm to glue the toy to the floor.

Then he gets on his knees and lowers himself on the dildo. It’s his favourite feeling, being stretched open by a cock, and the way he looks right now, with the lace thong exposing him rather than covering him, is obscene. He starts moving his hips slowly, and when he sets a good pace, he lifts himself up so the dildo is almost out of his hole, then slams back down, again and again, crying out in pleasure. He rubs his pierced nipples, then puts his fingers in his mouth, watching himself getting fucked, when he gets a wild idea. Suddenly, it’s Draco fucking himself on the dildo and moaning with his fingers in his mouth; then it’s Harry. They moan as they grind on the dildo, precum leaking out of their cocks onto the red thong. Teddy shivers as he watches his Daddies fuck themselves with fake cock, one after the other, and barely has time to change back into himself as he comes untouched.

 

//

 

Harry and Draco are still gone. Teddy struts to the bathroom, removes his thong, and leaves it between the bathtub and the sink.

He has a shower, then goes out to buy ice cream.

 

//

 

Harry and Draco return from Diagon Alley late in the evening. They bring dinner, and call Teddy into the kitchen to eat. Teddy comes downstairs with his own food, or rather, instrument of torture. It’s an ice cream cone, and he’s not so much eating it as giving it a blowjob. He smiles toothily at them, while some cream dribbles down his chin, and he looks flushed and happy in a way they haven’t seen before.

“Oh, great, you brought dinner! What is it?”

“Pasta with pesto. Your favourite.”

“It is. Thank you. Let me just finish my ice cream and then I’ll-”

“Put a freezing charm on it and eat it later. Your food will get cold.” Harry can’t really bear to watch him make love to a fucking ice cream cone anymore, and if he’s in the room doing it he’s _going_ to watch, and if he watches he might do other things, so he’d better put a stop to this.

Teddy smiles at him as if he’s silly. “I can put a heating charm on the food. But you go ahead, don’t let me stop you.” He takes a seat and goes on licking his cone.

They eat in silence, Teddy taking entirely too much time with his ice cream, until he starts moaning.

Draco raises his eyebrow at him, a smirk forming at the corners of his lips. “Must be some very good ice cream.”

“It is. Not my favourite thing to lick, though.”

Harry chokes on his linguini.

Draco regards Teddy coolly. “I see.”

Harry steadies his breathing and turns to look at his godson. “What do you prefer to lick, Teddy?”

Teddy licks his ice cream some more, regarding Harry. “Sticks.”

 

//

 

Draco comes into the bedroom and throws a red thong at him. Harry catches it. “A new one?” He sees cum on it, and frowns. “When did you have time to come, you beast?”

Draco crosses the room and plops down on the bed next to him. “It’s not mine, Harry.”

Harry stares at him, mouth agape.

“Yes. He left it in the bathroom. In _this_ state.”

Harry looks at it again, too dumbstruck to even drop it. His cock is hardening in his boxers. There won’t be going back from this. “And you took it.”

Draco sighs. “This is getting serious. Fuck, I mean look at him! It’s like he’s begging for it.”

Harry absently toys with the thong in his hand, and stays silent for a while. When he finally speaks, his gaze is so intense if Draco was made of sugar he’d melt. “He’s gagging for it.”

“He - what?!”

“I said. He’s gagging for it. It won’t be long before he goes to his knees and begs.”

Draco shivers as he takes the thong from Harry’s hands and sets in on the bed. He stares at Harry’s hard cock, contemplative, and palms it over his trousers. They share a look of understanding between them, and they know, in this moment, they will cross the line. “Would you like that?”

Harry unbuttons his trousers and gets his cock out for his husband. “You know I would.”

Draco gets to the floor and on his knees in front of Harry. “Please, Harry, can I suck your cock?”

Harry puts three fingers in Draco’s mouth, pushes them in and out slowly. He smirks. “No.”

Draco whimpers as Harry holds him firmly and fucks his mouth with his fingers. When he’s done, Draco says: “Please. Please, I’ll be so good for you, I’ll do anything -”

“Put this on.” Harry gives him the thong. “Go into the closet. Get naked. Put the red plug on, and wear this. If you’re back in under five minutes, you can have my cock, any way you want.”

Draco takes Teddy’s cum stained underwear with trembling fingers and a throbbing, leaking cock, and rushes into the closet.

 

//

 

The next morning, Harry goes into the closet to put the plug back in its place, and notices several empty spots.

He returns to his husband, who is lounging naked on their bed.

“Draco?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Did you move any of our toys yesterday?”

“Which ones?”

“Two dildos, I think, and a plug. Or three dildos, I can’t tell. The red one we got in Rome is definitely missing, though.”

Draco’s breath catches. “Missing.”

“Yes. Didn’t you notice last night?”

Draco rolls his eyes. “I had other things on my mind, if you can’t recall.”

Harry crawls on top of him. “I can very much recall.” He kisses him gently, slowly. “So. Do you think he’s used them already?” He starts jerking Draco’s cock.

“He - yes. Do you think he’s using them right now?”

“Fuck. Yes, baby, I think he’s - he’s so horny and hard and he’s fucking himself right now.” Harry peppers kisses along Draco’s neck, then his chest. He sucks on his nipple.

“How? How is he doing it, Harry? Will you show me?”

Harry swallows. “Yes, yes, I’ll show you.”

 

//

 

The line has been crossed. They don’t touch him, but Draco and Harry include Teddy into their sex life. They wash his thong but take turns wearing it while they fuck. They fantasize about how he’s stretching his hole with their toys. They become freer around him, snogging while he’s in the room, being less careful with their silencing charms, grunting and screaming and begging while they fuck.

They want him, but they want him to come to them. It’s what seems fitting to both of them. And, while they have never involved a third party in their sex life in all the years they’ve been together, this desire they have for Teddy doesn’t feel absurd, awkward, or dangerous. What they have and what they want to give to Teddy are two very separate things.

One night, as they are cuddling in their bed, Harry (reassuring himself of what he already knows is true) asks: “You are not gonna fall for him, are you?”

Draco snorts. He looks Harry in the eyes. “I can’t ever be in love with anyone but you, Harry. Ever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two short chapters right now, because one chapter didn't work.


	5. Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted chapters 4 and 5 at the same time, so if you haven't read chapter 4 go back and read it. These didn't work as one chapter :P

School is starting in less than two weeks, and Teddy still hasn’t gotten what he wants. All three of them are lounging in the gardens of the Manor, with Narcissa and Andromeda chatting animatedly about a new species of rose they have planted, and Harry and Draco are holding hands, eyes closed, as they soak up some sun. It’s a hot day, and they have removed their robes, leaving their shirts to cling to their wet, sweaty chests.

He heard them as they fucked just this morning. They were in the attic, and they didn’t even bother to put up a silencing charm. They often neglected to do that, lately. He could use the ears George had given him, and hear each thrust, each moan, each whimper of pleasure or pain. By the sounds of it, Draco had fucked Harry against the windowsill, then let him fuck his mouth. Teddy had almost opened the door, so tempted to take a look, to beg them to put a cock inside him, but he had chickened out as he heard Harry cum, panting Draco’s name.

He sighs. The memory is making him hard, and the sight of them isn’t helping. He needs to do something about it. “I’m not feeling too well. I think I’ll go home and take a nap.”

Andromeda looks at him, worried. “Are you sure, dear? Do you have a headache? Are you feverish?”

“No, I think it’s just too hot. I want to cool down.” He gets up from his chair, strategically trying to hide his erection from everyone else.

Draco looks mildly concerned as he turns around to look at him. “Want us to come home with you, Teddy?” Once Draco has finished looking him over, his concern turns into a smirk.

They had planned to stay until dinner, and he doesn’t want to ruin it for them. “Oh no, not at all. I’ll only go to bed. Enjoy your day.”

Draco smiles at him. “Alright. We’ll bring you pie when we’re home. Owl us if you need anything.”

 

//

 

“Babe? Shouldn’t we go back? It’s getting late, and Teddy looked a bit flushed earlier.”

Draco gets close enough to whisper. “You know _exactly_ why he was flushed, Harry.” He rolls his eyes. “But you can go check on him if you’re worried. I need to speak with mother and I will be back soon.” He kisses his cheek and smiles sweetly.

Harry makes his goodbyes to Narcissa and Andromeda, and apparates home. It’s dark and quiet, and he guesses Teddy has indeed spent the day in bed. He leaves the pie in the kitchen, grabs a cold remedy potion just in case, and goes upstairs.

He hears the moans first. He rushes to Teddy’s room, and the door is ajar enough to see everything, though the space is dimly lit with candles. Teddy lies on the bed completely naked, save for a dark choker around his neck, and a blindfold around his eyes. His body is glistening with sweat, his nipples hard and his cock resting against his stomach, long and leaking. With shock, Harry notices his hands are tied to the headboard, and he wonders if someone else is here, if someone else is doing this to him, and he inches closer to the door, silencing himself and trying to look around the entire room. Nobody seems to be there, and Teddy must know how to do this kind of thing wandless, to tie and untie himself while dildos slide in and out of his hole, and fuck – there are _two_ dildos in his hole, moving lazily, while Teddy wiggles and whimpers and moans in pleasure. As if he knows he’s being watched, he opens his legs wider, and the dildos start slamming into him faster and faster while he shakes, his breath catching in his throat, and he looks so spent Harry wonders how long he’s been like this, how many times he’s offered his hole to two cocks, if he -

“Daddies! Fuck, fuck, please, more, so good, fuck” Teddy cries out, and he tugs at his hands, probably desperate to touch his dick, but he doesn’t release them, he just lies there and takes it, and Harry feels rooted to the spot.

This is what Teddy wants, he thinks. He wants to be tied up and taken, he wants two cocks in him, to fill him up so good, to pound into him and make him scream. He wants his – his Daddies to fill his holes, to stretch him open, to tell him how good he is being, taking cock like such a good slut, like he was born for it. And Harry wants to walk in right now, to replace those dildos with his cock, but more than anything he wants Draco to be back, so they can do it together.

After a few long moments, Teddy slows the pace of the dildos in his hole, and starts coming all over his stomach. He whimpers, and unties himself from the headboard, and Harry darts away before Teddy has a chance to take the blindfold off and catch him.

Shaking, Harry has a cold shower and goes into his bedroom to wait for his husband, so they can Pensieve this moment together.

 

//

 

Draco tugs at his hand and they come out of the Pensieve, panting and hard. Harry didn’t bother to watch Teddy this time. He only watched Draco. They slipped in the room, and they stood in front of the bed, in front of their house guest getting fucked by the two dildos he stole from them.

Draco never uttered a word. He just held Harry’s hand, as if to anchor himself, and he set a ravenous, unyielding look on Teddy.

They’re out of the memory now, and Harry waits for him to say something, anything, but Draco just stands there panting, his lips red and shiny and silent. 

Harry moves to stroke his cheek, but he doesn’t manage to, because Draco drops to his knees, tugs at Harry’s boxers and gets his cock in his mouth, all in one go. Harry buckles a bit, not expecting quite this reaction, but Draco takes it well, holding him by the hips and whimpering as Harry catches on and starts fucking his mouth. They go on like this for a while, Harry getting rougher by the minute, and he knows Draco loves this, loves how he tugs at his hair and holds him in place as he fucks into him, and there’s nothing else he can think of in this moment. Then comes his favourite part. Draco stops him, and he takes Harry cock out of his mouth. He looks up at him, so dark and so loving, and he licks at his head slowly, carefully, never once breaking eye contact, as Harry strokes his hair out his face. Draco slaps his dick against his cheek, nuzzles it as he looks up at Harry, as he’s doing his favourite thing in the world, and takes him deep once more, moaning around his cock. He hasn’t touched his own cock once, and as Harry thinks that, Draco gets up and kisses him, gives him a taste of himself, and directs them to the bed.

They are slow at first, just kissing and touching and stroking each other, but he knows Draco needs him right now, needs him to take care of him, so he fingers him open, and it’s only been a few hours since he’s fucked him, so it takes a few moments, and then he’s inside him. They don’t talk. Draco holds on to his neck as Harry fucks into him in hard, deep thrusts, and he whimpers as he peppers kisses along his jaw. Harry picks up the pace until he has Draco a mumbling mess beneath him, and a few thrusts on his prostate have Draco coming untouched, kissing Harry as he, too, comes inside him a moment later.

Harry doesn’t pull out, just settles on top of his husband, foreheads touching, and they lie there for a while.

//

They head out to have a shower, and Teddy’s door is closed, as it already was when Draco came home. Harry wonders if Teddy knows he was watched, if he left the door ajar on purpose, and he’s certain, at least, about the latter. He’s not sure it matters if Teddy knows Harry was watching him - he’s not sure for how _long_ it will matter. Sleeping with him seems inevitable. Teddy has done everything short of outright offering himself to them, and Harry doesn’t feel like they will be able to resist much longer. Or that they should be trying in the first place.

Once they’ve settled on the bed, arms around each other and legs entwined, Draco starts. “So.”

Harry smiles at him, moves a wet strand of blond hair out of his face. “So,” he echoes.

“That’s where our toys went.”

“Were you ever in doubt of that?”

Draco laughs then, toys with the sleeve of Harry’s t-shirt. “No. Of course not.” He stays silent for a while. “I guess this is happening.”

“I guess so. I mean - he wants it. _We_ want it.”

Draco looks at him seriously. “We do. You - I can’t believe you didn’t go in there.” He looks a bit wild, and his cheeks are flushed. As much as he wants this, Harry knows he has qualms.

“Not without you, I wouldn’t. This is - I mean you heard him. Daddies.”

“Yes. He - I know he wants both of us.”

“Which is why we are considering it.” Harry places a wet kiss on his cheek.

Draco turns to look at him, a bit uncertain. “I thought we had already decided?”

Harry swallows. “I mean. Yes. Yes, we have. When do you want to-”

“Harry. Wait. What if he’s not... experienced?” Draco is biting his lip now. “I mean he’s of age, so that’s not an issue, and he wants us, and he can’t get pregnant, so it’s an issue that he’s my cousin and your godson and all that, and we’re not his professors yet, which will probably _be_ an issue, and -”

Harry places a finger on his lips. “Baby. Shhhh.” Draco sighs against him. Harry strokes his lip, lightly. “He certainly _looks_ very experienced.”

Draco snorts at that. “He does. But what if it’s just....toys?”

“I doubt that. But what if it is?”

“Well, if it is, shouldn’t he have a proper relationship with a boy his age first?”

“Should? Who are we to say what he should do, Draco?” Harry’s voice is soft. He can see Draco’s point, and it’s perfectly reasonable. He just sees no harm in giving Teddy what he wants, whether they will be the first, or the tenth.

Draco rolls his eyes. “You were my first. I was your first. You are the love of my life. Shouldn’t his first be...at least special?”

“Doesn’t have to be. I understand if that’s what he wants, but not everyone has to save themselves for the love of their lives. And we’re never going to do anything that hurts him.” He smiles sweetly at Draco, always so touched to hear such words leave his lips, and then he adds. “Besides, Draco, if he’s actually not slept with anyone already, I will buy you that entire set of cauldrons you’ve been eyeing” 

Draco’s eyes widen. They are very expensive cauldrons. “So you’re that certain.”

“Yes.” Harry licks his lips, offers Draco a smirk. He omits the part where he’s planning to buy Draco those cauldrons anyway, regardless of the cost. “I’m sure he has lots of experience.”

Draco thinks on that. “Well. We will ask him first. Alright?”

“Of course we will.” He never wants Teddy to do anything he doesn’t absolutely want. And he doesn’t want to jump into it with an inexperienced teenager that might be confused about his desires. It’s just that, from what he’s seen, Teddy is as far from inexperienced as he could possibly get.

“Are we going to...approach him?” Draco asks after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Harry laughs. “Well. If he makes himself _too_ obvious. I would prefer it if _he_ approached _us_ , though.”

Draco sighs. “Yes. Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup...they still haven't fucked. I did say it would be a slow build :P


	6. Yes, Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be filthy...you've been warned :P

Teddy wakes up feeling sated and happy. He has a lot of experience with wandless spells, the kind that tie you to a bed or make a dildo pound into you, but what he did yesterday was more than that. He left the door ajar, open enough for him to be impossible to miss, a sight for his Daddies to behold.

It’s strange, when he thinks about it, how he’s had so much cock in him but he’s hesitant with Harry and Draco, too afraid to approach them.

He’s not certain they came back early enough to see him. He was so exhausted afterwards, he spelled the door closed and went to sleep immediately. But the mere idea makes him hard, and willing to be more creative today.

He takes the plug and slowly works into himself. He wears a tight white tank top that showcases his pierced nipples, and a pair of shorts that hug his arse in the best ways, with a jockstrap underneath.

Then he heads down to breakfast.

 

//

 

Teddy walks in the kitchen looking sinful. He’s disheveled and flushed, and barely clothed. He walks stifly, the fact that is arse is full of fake cock immediately noticeable. His nipples are hard and visible underneath his tight tank top, and Harry and Draco want to take him then and there.

But he doesn’t ask, just sits down across from them with a smile.

Draco enters Harry’s mind. _“See how he walked?”_

Harry smiles tentatively at Teddy, who squirms in his seat, his breath catching in his throat as the plug moves inside him.

 _“Yes,”_ he thinks, _“he’s wearing our plug right now.”_

Draco passes Teddy the orange juice. “Did you have a good night’s sleep, Teddy? We were quite worried for you yesterday.” He turns to Harry, and thinks _“He is. Look at him. Don’t you just want to put your cock in him?”_

As Harry gasps, Teddy says “Were you? I was alright. Just needed to rest.”

“Oh, I know. I came back earlier to check on you, but you must have been asleep already, and I didn’t want to disturb you,” Harry lies. He turns to Draco and thinks _“I do. I want to put my cock in his hole while you fuck his mouth.”_

Teddy bites his lip, looking a tad disappointed. Harry and Draco know exactly why. “Oh. When did you come back?”

“Must have been around eight,” Harry smiles at Teddy. Draco doesn’t respond to him.

Teddy shifts around in his seat once more, looking positively out of breath. Harry thinks _Merlin, he loves cock. Loves to be filled up._

To his right, Draco stiffens, and Harry had forgotten he was still inside his head. He smirks at Draco, and Teddy just sips his coffee, watching them curiously. “And you, Draco?”

“I was talking with mother. I came later.”

Teddy shifts in his seat again, a low moan escaping his lips. “I’m sure you did.” He licks some marmalade off his fingers, looking at Draco while he does it.

Draco raises his eyebrow. “Now that we’ve agreed that I came last night, lets talk about you, Teddy.”

Harry gasps. Teddy’s eyes widen, and he leans forward, out of breath, desperate to touch. “What do you want to know?”

Draco considers him for a moment, then shares one of his looks with Harry. “You do look very disheveled this morning, Teddy. Now you say you’re alright but...are you hiding something from us?”

Teddy licks his lips. “What could I be hiding?”

It’s Harry that speaks this time. “Maybe you really aren’t alright. Maybe you need something from us. Maybe there’s something we can do for you.”

Draco nods in assent, and Teddy gets a very determined look on his face, leans even closer, and - there’s a light knock on the window.

All three of them just freeze in place for a second, until Draco gets up and lets the owl in. He takes the parchment off her, and says “It’s from Hogwarts. McGonagall wants to us to firecall as soon as we get this.” At Harry’s alarmed look, he adds: “It’s just about our rooming situation, a couple of rooms have emptied and she probably wants to know if we wish to move into a different one.”

Harry nods. “Alright.” He smiles at Teddy, who still hasn’t moved an inch, and he leaves the kitchen with Draco.

 

//

 

Teddy waits in the kitchen for a long time, in a state of shock and ecstasy. He rocks back and forth on his seat, wanting to feel every inch of the plug inside him, but he doesn’t touch himself. He waits patiently for his Daddies to come back and finish what they started.

What did they say, exactly? That _he needs something from them._ He does, he needs them so desperately, and he’s finally going to get them. He wonders what they’ll do to him first. How they’ll take him. If they’ll keep him ready at all times, a greedy hole to be filled up whenever they please. He knows that’s exactly what he wants.

He looks at the clock. It’s way past noon - they’ve been gone a while. Aren’t they going to come back here and give him what he needs? He decides to get up and search for them.

It doesn’t take long to find them - they are in their office. The door is closed, but the sounds of fucking are unmistakable, and Teddy’s half desperate to barge in on them, half hurt at being left out again.

The hurt wins out. Why did they act this way, only a few hours ago, only to leave him alone again? How long will he take this rejection? Hasn’t he done everything, been a good boy, been so pliant and obvious and desperate like a slut?

He feels the need to be out of here. He runs to his room to put on some jeans and grab some Muggle cash. He transfigures his plug into a smaller, more comfortable one, but leaves it on. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do all day - going to the Manor doesn’t sound appealing at all - but he knows where he plans to go tonight.

 

//

 

It must be past four when he makes it home. He feels light as a feather. His holes have been filled up, and he’s drunk, and sated, and doesn’t have a care in the world. Right at the door, he transfigures his shorts back into the jockstrap. He lost his jeans at some point, and had to turn his underwear into something more presentable to get home. He can feel his plug move into him, securing the night’s cum in his arse.

He giggles as he stumbles on that hideous umbrella stand, and he decides he feels very hungry. Hungry for more cum, always hungry for more, but he’ll settle for some ice cream.

He starts towards the kitchen, but he doesn’t make it very far. Draco and Harry are standing in the doorway, and he stumbles on them. He giggles at their stern expressions, but they don’t join him, and he wonders why, everything is hilarious, everything feels so good, but they just stand there, their arms crossed.

“Where were you?”

Teddy giggles again. He was at a Muggle club getting cocks all over him, that’s where he was. It was the best night of his life, and he isn’t even mad at Harry and Draco anymore. “Out.”

Harry tenses. “This is all you have to say?”

Teddy considers this for a second, smiling at the memories of the night. He leans between them to whisper, though he’s not too succesful at whispering right now. “I was getting cocks in me.” He leans back to watch their faces, and giggles once more. It’s such a beautiful night, and they are gorgeous, and he needs their cocks so much.

Draco says. “Go wait in the parlour, Teddy”, and he’s still as serious as ever, and Teddy worries his lip between his teeth.

“Yes, Daddy,” he whimpers.

 

//

 

They don’t leave him waiting too long, but he’s nervous when they get in the parlour all the same. He vaguely remembers he ignored their...what was it? Owl. It was an owl, and it was quite the event, drunk Muggles started trying to pet it and it scratched at a couple, but Teddy was just too busy to care. And that patronus earlier was just stupid of them.

He’s put a towel on the loveseat in front of the fireplace where he’s seated, and when Draco and Harry come in, they levitate two armchairs and sit opposite him. They both avoid looking at his naked legs, but it’s only a matter of time. Soon he’ll be so hard they won’t be able to ignore him. Draco hands him a glass. “Sobering potion. Drink it.”

Teddy frowns. “Do I have to?” He feels so good, doesn’t want his mood to change. Both Harry and Draco raise their eyebrows, so he does as he’s told. The effect is almost immediate. The buzz and the diziness is gone, but he doesn’t feel bad at all. He feels reinvigorated, like he’s had a very strong cup of coffee.

“Feel alright?” Draco asks.

“Yes.”

“You ignored our Patronus.” Harry doesn’t look angry, exactly. He’s mostly trying to focus on Teddy’s face instead of anywhere else. To be fair, his tank top has seen way better days. If he hadn’t told them what he was up to, they would have known anyway.

“And our owl,” Draco adds.

“Well. I had to Obliviate two Muggles after they saw the patronus. And the owl caused quite a stir, too. But I don’t think anyone cared too much.” He grins.The owl probably got annoyed by all the attempts at petting, and Teddy’s lack of interest, and left.

“That’s not a good reason to ignore us. The opposite, in fact.” Both of them look stern, seated formally on the armchairs, looking at him disapprovingly. It drives him mad, their control. He’s almost naked, filled up with cum and desperate for more, but they treat sit there scolding him as if he broke their favourite tea mug.

“I didn’t think it was anything important. I was going to come back anyway -”

“Well, Teddy, it was important. You’ve never been out this late, and you’re under our care-”

“I’m an adult. I can do what I like.” Teddy looks at both of them defiantly. Okay, they won’t fuck him. But if he wants cocks, he’ll damn well get them.

Harry regards him coolly. A few seconds pass, and the atmosphere in the room becomes heavier. “Oh. And what is it you like, exactly?”

Teddy swallows. He’s confused, now. Do they want to tell him off, or do they want to fuck him after all?

“Answer your Daddy’s question, Teddy.” Draco’s voice is steady, stern, and oh, OH.

He feels a little bit drunk again. They look at him expectantly. “Um. I like...I like doing what I’m told.” His voice is small, hesitant. He wants to tell them everything, doesn’t even know where to start. “I like being filled up. I like cum, having cum everywhere, in my mouth, in my hole, all over me. I like being pinned down, filled up on both ends.” He’s so hard now. Draco and Harry lean forward in their seats, clutching the armrests. “I like to have my arse full of cum, then put a plug in me to keep it inside. Like right now.” There’s so much more to say. “I like sleeping with my hole ready, so it can be used at any moment.” Teddy moves a hand to his erection, aching to touch himself. He hopes they’ll enjoy the show.

Not so.

“Hands off, Teddy.” Harry sounds just as dominant as Draco had earlier. Teddy hesitates, his hand hovering above his crotch, where his erection is painfully restricted by the jockstrap. Harry and Draco exchange a look, and Harry casts a wandless spell. Suddenly, Teddy’s hands are tied behind his back. His legs are bound and spread, a metal rod between them.

He’s helpless now, completely at their mercy. “That’s a spreader bar.” Draco tells him. “It’s for bad boys who don’t do what their Daddies tell them.” He pauses for a bit. “Is that alright to say?”

Teddy nods. “Yes, Daddy. Should I, um, continue now? With what I like?”

“You like to do what your Daddies tell you.” Harry says.

“Yes. Yes Daddy, I will do anything -”

“Have you done this before?” Harry cuts off.

“Had - had another Daddy? No.”

“And now you want two?” Draco looks amused.

“I _need_ two, Daddy. Need you so much, to fill me up, I need you -” They still haven’t moved, and he’s so desperate for them. He struggles to get up, but the spreader bar makes it impossible to find balance. He plops back down. At least they don’t laugh.

Harry ignores his pleas. “How many cocks have you had in you, Teddy?”

Teddy whimpers. He just doesn’t know. He’s lost count. “I don’t know, Daddy.”

Draco raises a brow. “How many men fucked you today, Teddy?”

“I - I don’t know, Daddy.” There had been so many. It had felt so good.

Harry’s voice comes out hoarse, low. “You’re such a little cockslut, aren’t you? Any cock, you’ll take it in your holes, then beg for more.”

Teddy whimpers. There’s nothing left to do but grind on his seat, trying to move the plug inside his arse. It isn’t much, but he’s desperate. His Daddies still won’t touch him.

“You were desperate for cock today? Desperare to be filled up? Is that why you went?” Harry asks.

Teddy nods. “It’s been so long, Daddy. Almost - almost a month.” He bites his lip. God, it had really been that long. He can’t believe he lasted.

Draco chuckles at that. Knowing him and Harry, Teddy is pretty certain they’ve never gone a month without sex. Maybe they’ve gone a day. Maybe not. “And you couldn’t ask your Daddies to fill you up, baby?”

The endearment sends a shiver up his spine. “I wanted to, I wanted you so bad, Daddy, but you wouldn’t give it to me!” He sounds so needy, so petulant, and he loves it, loves every minute of this. He loves that his Daddies have bound him, and, in some remote part of his brain, he loves that they haven’t touched him - yet.

Draco leans forward in his seat, still too far. He glances at Harry, then drawls: “If you want your Daddies to give you something, Teddy, you have to beg.”

“Yes,” Harry adds. “You have to be a good boy, you have to show you deserve it, and then you have to beg.”

Teddy’s struggling to breath. “I beg you! Please, please fill me up. I’ll do anything.”

“Not so fast.” Draco looks flushed, “How did you find the club today?”

Teddy takes a breath. “William Boot. At Ilvermorny. He has an English uncle, and he told me-”

“Did he fuck you?” Harry cuts in. “William?”

Teddy swallows. “Yes, Daddy.”

“And do you always use protection? Know all the right spells?” Teddy nods. “And lube?”

“I don’t need lube,” Teddy smiles. “I can get my hole wet whenever I want.”

Harry looks out of breath. He nods. “So. What did you do in that club?”

“I- Daddy, should I tell you what I did outside the club first?” Teddy asks cheekily.

“Go on.”

“I dropped to my knees, Daddy, and I waited. There’s an alley next to it, and William said - I just waited there. Then a man came, and filled my mouth. He was so big, Daddy. But I took him in, and he fucked my mouth.”

“Just your mouth, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy. But then - then he called his friend, and he fucked my mouth too.”

“You took him good, baby?” Teddy nods. “What happened next?”

“There was a man passing by, and he joined us. He lasted for such a long time, I was sore by the time he was done. They all came on my face, and then I went inside the club.”

“With all that cum on your face?”

“Yes. That club - there are private rooms, but you can do whatever you want. You can fuck in the middle of the dancefloor if you want.”

Harry and Draco look at each other. “Is that what you did? Let them fuck you in front of everyone like a slut? Is that what you were doing when our owl came?”

“I-I was sucking cocks then, Daddy. There were so many men around me, and they gave me their cocks, and I took them.” Teddy loved doing this. Loved having a cock in his mouth, stroking others with his hands, having men all around him, waiting their turn.

“And then, Teddy? Did they bend you over and fuck you?”

“Yes. Yes - they gave it to me so good, Daddy. So hard. And there was more, always more. They wouldn’t let me come. They put a ring on me, and they wouldn’t even let me touch my cock until the very end. Just used me like a fucktoy, then called their friends to use me too.”

“Fuck, Teddy. I bet you were the most beautiful thing in that club. I bet they wanted to keep you there and fuck you all the time.”

“They did. But I was so full, I couldn’t take any more.”

“Did they give you any trouble?” Draco asks.

Teddy likes the concern. He can take care of himself, but it looks like he has two Daddies to take care of him, too. “No.”

Harry gets up. “Can I see?”

Teddy’s confused for a second, but Harry, for the first time, fixes his eyes on Teddy’s plugged hole, and Teddy nods. Finally, finally, Harry removes the plug with a wet pop, and cum starts dribbling down Teddy’s arse, onto the towel. Harry stares at it. He’s so close, so close, but he’s not touching Teddy anywhere. He turns to Draco, who’s still sitting. “Baby, wanna come here?”

Draco gets up, and kneels in front of Teddy. So does Harry. They both look at him intensely, then at each other. Draco leans in first. He stops close to Teddy’s face, whispers “You want this?” Teddy doesn’t know what “this” is, but he doesn’t care. He wants everything, anything they’ll give him. He can’t speak anymore, not with his Daddy so close, not with his legs open, his hole exposed, cum dribbling out of his hole. He nods, and Draco’s mouth is on his. Draco’s not touching him anywhere else. Just lips on lips, and Teddy tries to make the kiss deeper, but Draco doesn’t let him. He moves against Teddy’s lips for ages, then coaxes his mouth open and gets his tongue in his mouth. Teddy melts into it. He whimpers, he moans, he tries to get Draco to touch him more, touch his face, his cock, anything, but he’s left wanting yet again. He breaks the kiss. “Please, Daddy, touch me. I need -”

Draco shakes his head and moves away. Harry takes his place, and he’s just the same. He tastes sweeter, and he’s even slower than Draco, but just like his husband, he doesn’t touch Teddy anywhere else. They kiss for a while, and Teddy’s ready to start sobbing with need, he’s been hard for so long. “Merlin, I can taste their cum on you.” He puts four fingers in Teddy’s mouth, starts fucking him with them. “Such a slut.” Teddy whimpers again.

Behind Harry, Draco is watching with hunger. He moves closer again, and he puts two fingers in Teddy’s hole. “So wet.” He adds a third, then a fourth. Teddy could take more. “So loose.” They do this to him for a while. They fuck both of his holes with their fingers, and they look at him with lust and hunger in their eyes, and all he can do is take it. When Harry removes his fingers from his mouth, Teddy rushes to say “Daddy, my cock!” and Harry looks down at it, hard and restrained and leaking, and says “I don’t think so. If you want us to touch your cock, you have to deserve it.”

“Yes,” Teddy nods frantically. “Yes, yes, tell me what to do to deserve it.”

Draco hasn’t stopped moving his fingers in and out of Teddy’s arse, and Harry leans in close. He kisses Teddy’s neck. “Do you want a cock in your mouth?”

“Yes.”

“Which one?”

Teddy laughs at that. “Both. Both, Daddy, I want you -”

Draco removes his fingers, at last, and Teddy whimpers. He wants them back. But Draco and Harry are standing now, and he’s about to see their cocks, and there’s nothing he wants more. They pull him forward, a bit, and he leans back on his bound hands, and waits.

“You want our cocks? Want your Daddies to fuck your mouth baby?” Draco asks.

Teddy nods vigorously. Draco and Harry look at each other and start rubbing their erections through their pyjama bottoms. Teddy leans forward as much as he can, but he knows he can’t reach them without falling. They just smirk down at him, and continue rubbing themselves. It mustn’t be too long, but it feels like forever anyway, and they take out their cocks. It’s slow, lowering their bottoms seductively, keeping their pants on. But they go too, at last, and Teddy moans at the sight. Harry is as he remembers, from that night outside the bathroom. He’s long, he’s thick, and he’s curved. Teddy focuses on Draco now. He’s not much different, except his cock isn’t curved, and it’s a bit thicker than Harry’s. Teddy wasn’t expecting that. He leans forward again, desperate to taste them.

Harry cups his face with one hand, rubbing his lip with his thumb. “What do you want?”

“Can you - can you come closer Daddy? And let me be a good boy for you?”

They seem to like this, because they both come closer immediately, and their cocks touch his cheeks, and he doesn’t even know where to turn first. Draco places his hand at the back of Teddy’s neck, supporting him, and Teddy licks at Draco’s tip. Draco lets out a breath. Teddy takes a bit more of him into his mouth, and he tastes so good, he wants all of him now, so he takes him to the base of his cock, and Harry starts rubbing his nipples, and Teddy’s in heaven. He sucks Draco’s cock for a while, but he wants to taste Harry too. He wishes he had his hands free, so he could hold both of them and lick them at the same time, but being bound for his Daddies to use feels so good he can’t complain. He takes Harry in now, and he thinks, _Oh god, I never want this to stop. I want them to take me apart._

“You’re doing so good, baby. So good for your daddies.” Draco’s hand is still on his neck, and he holds him more firmly now, makes him take all of Harry in. If Teddy had a gag reflex, he would have gagged. Now he just moans as Harry starts moving into him faster, with his right hand alternating between his nipples.

But too soon, as he’s starting to really get into this, Harry and Draco exchange a look, and Harry’s out of him. Before he can protest, Draco slams into him, as far as he will go. He’s out in a flash, and Harry’s back in again. Again and again, they slam into him, just once at a time, and he takes it, feeling like he’s in heaven.

At last, they’re both out again, and he tries to get a dick in his mouth again, but Harry stops him. He picks him up as if he weighs nothing, turns him around, and now Teddy’s kneeling on his seat, his legs still spread apart, his hands tied behind his back, his hole exposed for his Daddies. He rests his chest on the back of the love seat, and Harry stays behind him, draping himself all over his back. “What about your other hole, baby? Think you’ve had enough tonight?”

Teddy pushes his arse back, rubbing himself all over Harry’s body, and Draco’s in front of him now, just looking at him. “N-no Daddy, I - I need more cock in my hole. I haven’t had enough, I’m so empty-”

Draco places a finger on his mouth, silencing him. “Want your Daddies to fill you up? Is that what you want?”

In response, Teddy just flails forward, trying to get Draco’s cock in his mouth again. Draco holds him by the chin, and drives his cock into him, guiding it slowly. Behind him, Harry’s holding Teddy’s bound hands in his fist, and with his other hand, he’s scissoring him open. It’s unecessary, but Teddy has no way to speak, to scream that he wants to be filled up now.

A few moments later, Draco stills, and Harry puts his cock in his arse. Teddy knows he intends to go slow, but he backs up and takes all of him in, screaming in pleasure. “Fuck. So loose, Teddy. Fuck - you were born for this, born for Daddy’s cock, weren’t you?”

A few thrusts, and Draco is in his mouth again. They set a pace, fucking him hard and fast, and he’s boneless, pliant and spent and open for use. Anything they want.

Harry, still thrusting into him, leans down and whispers “You are doing so good, baby. You want your other Daddy now?” Teddy moans around Draco’s cock, and just like that, they are both out of him. He anticipates their cocks filling him again, but there’s nothing. Draco is behind him now, too, but Harry hasn’t come to put his cock in his mouth, and Teddy can’t really turn around in this position, so he just wiggles his arse in what he hopes is a seductive way. “Daddies?” His voice comes out hoarse.

“Yes, Teddy?” Draco sounds amused.

“You - you said...” he trails off. He can’t think anymore. He’s exhausted, and he’s sore, but he won’t stop until he gets Draco’s cock in him too.

But there are hands on him now, massaging his arse cheeks, and he sighs in contentment. “Daddy. You said I’d get my Daddy’s cock in me.”

Harry’s finger enters him, moving agonisingly slow. It’s not nearly enough. “Whose cock, Teddy?”

“D-Daddy Draco. I need him.”

There are low chuckles now, and the finger comes out. A palm lands sharply on his arse instead. He whimpers. He likes this. He wishes his Daddy would spank him again. “Why do you need Daddy’s cock, baby?” Harry whispers into his ear again, then moves to nibble at his neck.

“I- I was born for it, Daddy. I need it, I need-”

Draco’s in with one thrust, and Teddy screams. Draco holds on to his hands, too, and thrusts faster than Harry had. Teddy struggles to keep his balance, without Harry to steady him on the other end. Then Draco drapes himself all over Teddy, too, and kisses the other side of his neck, not losing his speed. “Where do you want your Daddies to come, baby?” Harry asks after a bit.

“M- mouth.” Teddy can’t utter any more words. Draco’s still thrusting into him with all he’s got, and Teddy never wants him to stop. He does, though, and his Daddies let him breathe for a while. Then they turn him around again. “Wanna come to bed, baby?” Draco smiles at him. Teddy nods.

They untie him completely, and spell his top off too, and he can finally move his sore limbs, but he’s too spent to move.

Draco picks him up, and they start up the stairs. They set Teddy at the middle of their bed, and climb on either side of him. All three of them are hard, but for the first time tonight, they focus on his erection. Harry lowers his jockstrap and takes him in hand. Teddy lets out a relieved breath. Draco kisses him, and gets his hand on him too, massaging his balls. Harry joins in on their kiss, too. Their tongues move lazily against each other, but his Daddies jerk his cock hard and fast, and he comes within momens, getting cum all over his chest and the sheets. Draco gets his cum stained hand into his mouth, and starts licking it, to Teddy’s amazed stare. Harry copies him, and Teddy doesn’t know where to look. “Want some, baby?” Harry asks, and Teddy nods, so Harry gets two fingers into his mouth, and Teddy starts sucking them. Then Draco moves, gets lower on the bed, and he licks the cum off Teddy’s chest, and Teddy whimpers. He opens his mouth to speak, and Harry removes his fingers. “Your cocks, I need - need your cum.”

Harry chuckles, and caresses his hair. “How do you want it?”

“I’m so tired, Daddy. But I need it.”

Harry nods, and Draco stops licking his chest. He comes up for a brief kiss, then kisses Harry too. In the end, they settle on their knees, on either side of his head, jerking their cocks above him. Teddy keeps his mouth open, ready to swallow every drop.

Harry comes first, and as he does Teddy gets up, a bit, takes him in his mouth as he comes, but Draco starts coming a few moments later, and there’s no time for both of them, so Teddy leans back and opens his mouth, hoping that his Daddies will make sure to give him everything. When they’re done, Teddy holds their cocks with his hands and licks every drop of cum off them, moaning around them, as they look at him. “So good, baby. You were perfect.” They settle on the bed, and start kissing again, swapping cum between them, and it’s the most erotic thing Teddy’s ever done.

After a bit, Harry spells the three of them clean, gets the covers all over them, and they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the heart grow fonder, folks.
> 
> Also, as this is unbeta'd and my first fic, please let me know about any inconsistencies, typos, etc.


	7. Routine

Teddy wakes up naked in Harry and Draco’s bed. A tempus says it’s almost three in the evening. He stretches, feeling his limbs protest with every movement. It feels wonderful.

He hops in for a quick shower and gets downstairs in a pair of pants. Harry and Draco are cuddled up in the parlour, and they smile at him as he comes in.

“Sleep well?” Draco asks.

“Perfect,” Teddy grins.

Harry gets up. “Come on, we waited to have lunch with you.”

They head to the kitchen, and Teddy winces as he sits down.

Harry frowns at him. “Are you in pain? There are spells for-”

“I’m a Metamorphomagus. I can ease the pain without a spell.” He thinks that clears it up, but they both look at him with concern. “I just like to feel it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” He picks a piece of bread, realising that he’s starving.   
Draco clears his throat. “About last night. Did you...did you like what happened?”

Teddy laughs. “Are you kidding?”

Draco smiles, but doesn’t let up. “Come on, Teddy, be serious. It’s the first time we’ve ever...”

That’s not really surprising to Teddy. It was obvious they were monogamous - and obsessed with each other. “Which part was ambiguous? The part where I begged? The part where I’ve been trying to get you to fuck me for weeks? The part where I moved in here with that one goal?”

Harry chuckles. “So you _did_ plan it from the start.”He exchanges a look with Draco.

“I saw you, at the Burrow. And I mean, you’re fit. Anyone would want you.”

“You want a lot of people.” Harry says.

Teddy tries to find the judgement in that statement, but there is none. He’s glad for it. “I do. But none the way I want you.”

They nod. “So you want...Daddies.”

Teddy shrugs. “That’s preferable. But I just want your cocks, really.”

Draco snorts. “And the cocks of other men?”

“Would that be a problem?”

Draco and Harry stay silent for a bit. Teddy knows they’re in each other’s heads.

“No. After all, Teddy, our priority is each other. We are married, and we don’t do this sort of thing. I understand you have... Very extensive needs,” Draco says.

Teddy grins at him. “They’re about as extensive as yours, I’d bet. I know you fuck a lot. Almost drove me crazy.”

“Sorry about that. We figured you wanted to listen.”

“I wanted to do more than listen.”

“Why didn’t you ask, Teddy?” Harry looks so earnest, like they would have given him what he wanted from the start, had he just begged for it.

“At first I didn’t know if you’d want me. Then I was confused. Then I was just waiting for you to make a move. And then yesterday it seemed like you would - but then I found you fucking again, and I couldn’t - I had to get a cock in me.”

“Um, sorry about that. We got carried away.” Harry looks really apologetic, but Teddy gets it. They are each other’s priority. And he had so much fun yesterday, he doesn’t regret a thing.

“Teddy,” Draco says, “I am your cousin, and Harry is your godfather. We are double your age, and we’ll be your professors. We couldn’t just - take anything from you. It had to be you.”

“Well, it was me. Is me. I wanted you, and I moved in here to get you, and there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Draco raises his eyebrow.

“I’ve lost count of how many men have fucked me. There have been men older than you. I don’t care that you’ll be my professors, or that we’re related. We don’t really know each other. You didn’t raise me. Even if you don’t fuck me, other men will. It’s what I love,” his voice is steady and calm. He’s baring himself to them. “I love cock. It’s all I can think about. I want to be filled up all the time-”

Draco clears his throat. His voice comes out hoarse - he’s clearly hard now. “And what do you want from your Daddies, exactly?”

Teddy’s breath catches. “I want my Daddies to use me.” Harry and Draco look ready to devour him. “I want - I want you to put me where you want, do with me what you want.”

“Go on,” Harry says.

“If I - if I go out and get cocks in me, but you - but you’re horny when I get back, I want you to take me. Like yesterday. I want you to put your cum in me and plug me so I can feel you. I want you to tie me up and use me, use all those toys on -”

“About that,” Draco says, “do you know how naughty it was? To steal your Daddies’ toys like that?”

Teddy swallows. “I - I’m so sorry, Daddy, I-”

“Shhhh.” Draco gets up. So does Harry. Draco plants a kiss on Teddy’s lips, and even after everything, it’s still surprising that he gets to have this. He moans, opens his mouth to let his Daddy in.

“You can do what you want. Fuck who you want. But when you’re with your Daddies, you do what we say,” Harry tells him. Teddy nods. “Your safeword is patronus. If you ever want us to stop, anything we are doing, say the word and it’s over.”  
“Yes, Daddy.”

“If you’re gagged,” Draco adds, “tap your foot three times. If you’re bound as well, we’ll be checking with you frequently and you can shake your head and we’ll untie you. Understood?”

“Yes,” Teddy says. He thinks for a bit. “Um. Will it always be like this? I mean, will we still - just hang out?”

“Sure,” Harry looks mischievous. “If we have no use for your holes.”

Teddy’s breath catches. Draco tugs him up, places his hand, gently, around his throat, nuzzles his neck. “Isn’t that what you want, slut?”

“Y-yes,” he nods vigorously. Moving in with Harry and Draco is the best decision he’s ever made.

Draco draws back a bit, looks him in the eyes. “Is it okay to say things like that?”

Teddy smiles. “Yes, Daddy. You can call me whatever you want. Say whatever you want.” He knows there’s no judgement in these words. He loves sex, he loves having it with lots of people, he loves what he is. And they accept that, so there’s nothing else to be said about it. “That’s what I am. A slut.”

Harry laughs, comes to his other side to whisper to him. “Good. Now go get what you stole from your Daddies and bring it to the parlour.”

Teddy runs upstairs.

 

//

 

They stick the red dildo on an armchair and make him sit on it.

That’s it.

He has to strip completely (he was only wearing pants anyway), lower himself as slowly as they tell him, and then sit perfectly still because that’s what they want him to do, and then watch them play chess for what feels like an eternity.

They don’t bind him anywhere. There’s only his willpower, his desire to be a good boy for them, keeping him from grinding on the plastic cock.

They completely ignore him, except for any time he moves, even slightly. They scold him, tell him to do as he’s told like a good slut, then go back to their playing.

That’s not even the hard part. After the game, which Harry wins spectacularly, they start making out. It’s not slow or chaste in any way. They are rubbing all over each other, using their tongues, throwing their clothes everywhere, and Teddy has to sit there, impaled on the dildo he stole from them, unmoving. When he starts believing he can get away with a bit of movement, they stop. They sit across from him on the sofa, now, and jerk each other’s cocks, while giving him instructions.

“Brace yourself on the armrests. Get all the way up, but leave the tip in. Yes, just like that. Good boy. Stay like this.”

They are still jerking each other, but Teddy won’t be able to stay like this if he focuses on that. He fixes his gaze on the clock instead. Twenty seconds. He desperately wants to sit down on the cock, to be filled up again. Fifty seconds. His legs are hurting. He has to take deep breaths to calm himself. Seventy three seconds. His glances at them. They are jerking each other, not even looking at him. Ninety eight seconds, and Draco says “Sit down, Teddy.”

He bottoms out at once, then starts grinding on the cock. His Daddies don’t like that.

“I said, sit down. I didn’t say you could move.” Draco looks stern. Teddy stops moving.

Harry gets up, places his cock in front of Teddy’s mouth. “Suck. And don’t move on that cock.”

Teddy keeps his hands on the armrests, and takes Harry’s cock into his mouth. He can’t reach more than half of it. Harry lets him lick for a while - he’s not moving close enough for Teddy to take him all in, and it makes him whine, want more, need more. He grips the armrests, tries to move ahead, but Harry touches his chin, makes him look into his eyes. “This is what your Daddy wants to give you. Take it.” Teddy moans. He doesn’t know how long they stay like this, Harry perfectly poised, Teddy trying to get more of him in, but at last Harry moves closer, grips Teddy’s head and fucks into him. It’s the way he likes it. Hard and deep and fast, his head held into place. Teddy’s a mindless, panting mess. He wills himself not to grind on the plastic cock, lets his Daddy use him as he pleases.

He can hear Draco say “Remember, you can tap your foot if you want this to stop,” but Teddy doesn’t want this to stop, he simply wants more.

At last, Harry gets out of his mouth, runs his thumb along Teddy’s swollen lips. Draco gets up now, and kisses him deeply. Teddy whines into the kiss. “What do you want, baby?”

“To - to be fucked, Daddy. Your cock. I need -”

“Shhh.” Draco places his finger on his lips now. He snakes his arm around his neck, peppers small kisses along his chest. “You can’t have my cock yet, baby.” He stands up tall, looking down on him now. Next to him, Harry is lazily jerking his cock. “Your Daddies love to see you like this. Don’t we, Harry?”

Harry nods. “We do.” He bows down to whisper in his ear. “We love to see our little slut impaled on plastic cock.”

Teddy moans. Harry says, “Stay like this.”

He takes Draco to the sofa, and kisses him again. All Teddy can do is watch. Harry jerks Draco’s cock, kissing him deeply. It feels like an age, and then Harry sinks on Draco’s length, rides him hard and fast, and it’s like Teddy’s been forgotten. He’s painfully hard, and his Daddies are fucking in front of him, and there’s nothing he can do about it but watch.

It’s a mesmerising sight. Draco is completely focused on his husband, twisting his nipples in his fingers, and Harry’s taking him so well, moaning and whimpering like a slut himself.

And Teddy’s learning self control. He’s learning to do what he’s told, to stay exactly where he is even when he’s desperate to move, to get up and beg to be fucked like Harry is right now.

“Come here, Teddy.” At first he doesn’t hear it. He’s too focused on the sight in front of him. “Come here,” Draco says again. Teddy stands in front of them, feeling the loss of the fake cock again. Draco beckons him forward, forward still, and he doesn’t get it at first, but then Draco takes him into his mouth. He doesn’t know if it’s him or Harry that moan the loudest.

Teddy doesn’t know what to do. Draco’s sucking him like a pro, and he can’t hold it off, he comes within seconds, too turned on to even be embarrassed, and Draco smirks up at him as Teddy’s cum gets inside him. Teddy stands there, panting, and Harry’s still riding Draco’s cock, but slower now, taking the sight in front of his eyes in. “Get down here, baby. Taste your cum on your Daddy’s tongue,” Draco commands, and Harry comes in hot spurts all over Draco’s stomach, as Teddy kneels, trembling, and lets his Daddy kiss him, give him his hot cum. Moments later, Harry joins them too, and they end up kissing lazily, like yesterday, as Draco moves slowly into Harry’s hole.

 

//

 

They don’t fuck all the time. They still have quiet moments, eating food, playing chess, chatting, shopping in Diagon Alley.

And it’s better than before they had sex, because he could never relax then, he always had one goal in his mind, always desperate to get their attention, and now he can spend time with them knowing he’ll get what he wants soon enough. But they do have a lot of sex.

They don’t have much time until Hogwarts, where they’ll have to be very careful, and there are days when he feels he can’t get enough, begging them to fuck him again and again.

They take stamina potions. They strap him to a chair once, his hole filled with their cum, gagged and blindfolded and waiting for the time when they will have use for him again. They spend an afternoon shopping in Diagon Alley, everything friendly and fun, except for the fact that he’s wearing a huge plug and pink lace panties. He makes a habit of getting to breakfast and eating their cum before anything else, getting down on his knees under the table and sucking them off while they eat and have random conversations. Sometimes he waits for them on their bed, or the sofa, naked and wanton, rolling his hips to expose his hole. He sleeps with them quite a lot, tangled between their limbs, and sometimes they stroke his cock, or they finger him, waking him up and taking him in the middle of the night. Other times they just lie there, sated and exhausted, until dawn arrives and they are ready to go again. There’s a lot they still haven’t done, kinks he’d love to explore and new ways in which he’d love to give himself to his Daddies, but they have time. Draco and Harry still fuck in private, but they keep Teddy more than satisfied, and they don’t seem likely to stop anytime soon.

Narcissa and Andromeda visit them once, and they go to the Manor too, and nothing is awkward or amiss between them - all of them have the ability to act completely normally around each other, and Teddy thinks it will serve them well in school.

 

//

 

“Is it weird...that this doesn’t feel weird?”

Harry and Draco are lying in bed, after a long day of shopping and fucking Teddy, who is asleep in his room.

Draco turns to look at Harry. “I guess. But it doesn’t feel awkward at all, right?”

And that’s exactly it. Harry knows both he and his husband had inhibitions about this, but it’s been smooth sailing in all respects. Teddy is gorgeous, horny all the time, willing to please his Daddies, and willing to give them their own space to be a couple, too. They have no real need of him - they have always had a lot of sex, and been completely satisfied with their sex life. But he wants it so much, and it feels so good, seeing him come apart for them, that it’s no trouble at all, giving him what he needs.

They’ll have to be careful in Hogwarts, of course. Though Teddy needs cock all the time and will no doubt explore what the school has to offer, he’s made it clear that he doesn’t want this between them to stop. It feels naughty, and he’s worried they might fuck it up, somehow, but there are ways to make it work. Both he and Draco intend to try, because good Daddies take care of their own.

He smiles at Draco. “No. No it doesn’t.”


	8. Professor Beckett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Polyjuice chapter. It's ridiculous, but hey, they are wizards! Professor Beckett is Winston Duke, aka M'Baku from Black Panther. Hence the name: Winston Beckett. Feel free to imagine anyone, of course.
> 
> Oh and reminder: This has no beta, all mistakes are my own, please let me know if there are any huge inconsistencies.

Hogwarts is beautiful. It’s everything Teddy’s dreamed of, and even more than that. He has a private sorting ceremony in the Headmistress’s office, and ends up in Hufflepuff. His housemates welcome him with open arms, asking him questions about Ilvermorny and American wizarding customs.

Draco and Harry do get new living quarters, a beautiful space with an upstairs bedroom, and its own floo. It’s the only place where they dare fuck. There’s the sofa, the bathroom, the floor, the desk, the bed. Plenty of options. Teddy feels an itch to push things, to beg his Daddies to take him elsewhere, like the quidditch pitch or an empty classroom, but every time he asks they scold him. It does make sense, he figures. They are professors, and they have morals - he’s never seen them step a foot out of line beyond what they are doing with him. And what they’re doing with him is an entirely consensual act between adults.

Still, there are nights when he sleeps alone in his dormitory, and no fake cock or plug can satisfy him. He’s free to visit them in their rooms, but they don’t want to draw attention to themselves - so he can only stay in there for a couple of hours at most, and never at night. His Daddies remind him that he can have any cock he wants. And he does want other cocks. He’s just kept himself in check, letting things progress naturally, trying to figure out who might be available, not forcing his hand with anyone.

That’s how he finds himself in his dorm, sucking Jeremy Brown’s cock on a dare. Things started out innocently enough. The five boys in his year loved to play truth or dare, and soon he came to understand that handjobs and the odd blowjob weren’t off the table. Three of the guys, including Jeremy, declared themselves straight, but never turned down a little attention on their cock. Teddy has the feeling all the boys tried to suss him out, see how far he’d be willing to go. He hadn’t told them he was gay, let alone an absolute cockslut. There was something very arousing about how careful they were around him, how hesitant to ask too much of him lest he be offended.

They dared him to kiss Gary first, a handsome bisexual redhead, and he pretended to hesitate, to be shy, but Gary was a very good kisser, and Teddy soon gave himself to the kiss, moaning and biting Gary’s lips.

A couple of rounds later came the blowjob dare. Teddy said nothing, and now he’s kneeling between Jeremy’s legs, having him panting and writing beneath him. He started out hesitant, wanting to give them a good show of a shy boy that doesn’t have much experience. He gets the cock out of his mouth, leans backwards. A couple of the boys are hard. Gary’s stroking his cock. All of them look turned on, fixing their stares on his swollen lips.

“Do you - do you want me to swallow?”, he asks in a small voice.  
Jason, who gave him the dare, looks a little lightheaded. “Yeah. Yes. Good. Do that.”

Teddy smiles and gets back to work.

*

There are a few random dares after this one, but soon enough Gary dares him to suck him off. Jeremy protests, because he’s already done this dare, so Teddy asks, innocently, “What if I do two this time?”

The game is forgotten after that. He sucks Gary and Jason off at the same time, swallowing their loads and moaning in pleasure, and William, the fittest guy in the room, pulls him towards him, kissing him deeply. Then Teddy sucks him off, and then he takes Jeremy again, and then Alexander, a scrawny guy with a surprisingly big dick, and by the end of the night he thinks this year will be very, very entertaining for him.

 

//

 

It’s been a couple of months, and Teddy’s very happy in this school. He’s developed a good raport with his housemates, who take turns fucking him and filling him up as often as possible.

His Daddies are the ones he always longs for, though, and he manages to be with them almost every day, even if it’s very briefly. He loves offering himself up to any cock, being a good little slut for anyone that has use for him, but it’s his Daddies he always dreams of, and sometimes, when the Hufflepuff boys are filling his holes up, he imagines it’s Harry and Draco doing it.

One day, after Alexander has fucked him twice, he goes to wait for his Daddies in their rooms. He’s been thinking about it for a while - surprising them with his wet hole, entirely exposed and ready to be used. He puts himself in stocks. It’s just a simple piece of wood, with holes for his ankles and wrists, and he just waits on their bed, bound and blindfolded and collared, and it feels like ages until they find him, and they keep him there for hours afterwards, and he has to borrow his Daddy’s cloak to make it to his room after curfew.

 

//

 

It’s been a long day. Thomas-Finnegan caused yet another explosion today, and cleaning his classroom took ages. Draco’s sitting at his desk, reading Runes Weekly, his headache slowly receeding.

There’s a knock on the door. Draco looks at the clock. Teddy’s finished his quidditch practice for the day, so it must be him. They didn’t see him at all yesterday. He’s probably gagging for it. Draco spells the door open, and sends a quick patronus to Harry. Sometimes they bring guests to their rooms, for a cup of tea and a chat after work, and it’s best to be careful.

Teddy saunters in with a smirk. “Hello, Daddy.”

“Good day?” Draco asks. Discussing how their day was is something they usually do after sex, but Draco and Harry always want to know if Teddy’s happy at school.

“The best.”

Teddy glows, in that way he does when he’s sated, and it’s one of Draco’s favourite things, hearing about Teddy’s adventures as he and Harry fuck him.

“Take your clothes off and come sit on Daddy’s cock.”

Teddy smiles and does as he’s told. Draco gets his cock free and slides his chair backwards, letting Teddy climb on him, chest to back. He wraps his arms around him, nuzzles his neck. Teddy’s loose, always loose, and pushes down on him with ease.

“Don’t move, baby.” It’s an exercise in control. Both for Teddy, and for him. Teddy’s good at doing what he’s told, but he’s always so desperate for cock it’s a struggle for him to not grind on it, and Draco constantly has to stop himself from thrusting upwards - he just loves seeing Teddy concentrated in his effort to please his Daddy too much to give in.

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Teddy reaches back, srtrokes Draco’s hair and plants kisses to his temple, his cheek. They sit like this for a while.

“Haven’t been in you in two days. Have you had fun, baby?” Draco runs his hands over Teddy’s chest, focusing on those beautiful, hard nipples.

“I - I did.” Teddy gasps, and grinds on Draco’s cock once, twice, unable to help himself.

Draco stills him. “Uh-uh. What have we said, Teddy?”

“You’re - you’re so big, Daddy, I need-”

“I know, baby. I know. Shh...” He wraps his arms around Teddy’s middle, holding him in place. “Go on. Tell me.”

“I - I got cock yesterday. Jeremy.”

“The straight one?”

Teddy chuckles. “Yes. I was so tired, Daddy, I went to bed early, but he followed me up. He took me on the floor, and then the bed.”

“Mhm. Is he good, baby? Does he take good care of you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Draco knows the type. This Jeremy has a girlfriend, and is surely cheating on her with Teddy and Merlin knows who else. Draco supposes he is one of those confused boys who try hard to convince themselves they are going through a phase, or fucking another man just because he is so easily available.

“And then?”

“We slept. He stayed inside me, and he fucked me again this morning, and the others heard us. But I only had time to suck Gary off. We had McGonagall first period.”

Draco smiles. Thankfully Teddy is taking his studies seriously enough, for such a cockslut. He is exceptional at Potions, and Harry deems him to be fairly good at Defense.

“You’ve been very busy, then.”

“Oh. I wasn’t finished, Daddy. I had quidditch practice just now, yeah?”

Teddy was a Chaser for the Hufflepuff team. Alexander, another seventh year Teddy was fucking, was on it as well. “Mhm. Go on.”

“I got very horny, Daddy. But I didn’t wait for Alexander, I just flew around the pitch for a bit, because he was on the stands.”

“Who was on the stands, baby?” Draco plants a few kisses on Teddy’s neck. His cock is throbbing, and Teddy is hard too, but _his_ cock won’t be touched for a while.

“Professor Beckett.”

Draco stills. “He’s. He’s your professor, Teddy.”

It does make sense that Teddy wants him. Winston Beckett is a beautiful black man. He towers over everyone in Hogwarts, bar Hagrid, and he is broad, muscular, and handsome as hell. Draco and Harry haven’t spoken to him much yet - he’s the new Astronomy teacher, and fairly young.

Teddy turns around to shoot him an amused look. “I know. I just said.”

Draco feels his throat go dry. This hits too close to home - it won’t do for the professors to notice what Teddy is, who Teddy might want. Draco holds onto Teddy and thrusts into him hard and fast, making him scream. After a while, he stays completely still, and bites Teddy’s earlobe.

“Tell your Daddy what you did with Professor Beckett, then.” Draco will listen, as always, and then determine if that young man is a threat.

Teddy doesn’t speak for a while. He only breathes fast, desperate for Draco to move inside him again. When he’s calmed down a bit, he says: “I - I waited until everyone left the pitch, and the lockers. He was still there. So I went to the showers and I - I got naked, Daddy”

Draco gives Teddy’s cock a tug. “Go on.”

“I waited for a while, but he wouldn’t come in. I got so hard.” Teddy squirms on Draco’s lap, his Daddy’s cock buried deep in his hole and making him desperate. “I knelt, and I - I put my fingers in my hole.”

“How many, baby?”

“Th-three. It felt so good, and I forgot about Professor Beckett. I just thought of you, you and Daddy, how you would fuck me -”

Draco thrusts into Teddy once, twice, then stills again. “No. Tell me about Beckett.”

A whine escapes Teddy’s lips, as he tries grind on Draco’s cock. “He. He was there, Daddy. I don’t know how long, but I was there on my knees, and I heard him.”

“What did he say?”

“You shouldn’t be doing that here. That’s what he said. But I ignored him, Daddy. I just turned around and I looked at him and he was hard -”

They are interrupted. Harry enters the room. He takes one look at them and rushes to the desk, kissing Draco hungrily.

“Having fun?” He completely ignores Teddy. It’s a thing they do, sometimes. Draco will walk in on Harry fucking Teddy on the sofa, and they’ll have a normal conversation about their day as Harry completely wrecks Teddy. Then, without a word, Draco will push his cock in Teddy’s mouth, and keep conversing with Harry. Used by his Daddies as a fucktoy, just the way he likes it.

Draco wraps his arms around Teddy, who is squirming again. “Our little slut is telling me about Professor Beckett.”

“Winston? What about him?”

Harry looks a bit alarmed, but Draco smiles at him to let him know it’s okay. He wraps a hand around Teddy’s neck, now, and bites his earlobe as his stares at Harry. “He got cock, yesterday. This morning, too. But it wasn’t enough.” Draco thrusts up again and again and Teddy screams this time, coming hard all over the desk.  
Draco completely ignores this, keeps thrusting as Harry looks on hungrily. Teddy is moaning and whimpering. Eventually, Draco stops, but stays inside Teddy, his own cock still hard. “This little whore waited for Professor Beckett in the lockers. Got on all fours like a slut and fingered himself, hoping his Professor would fill him up with his cock. Didn’t you, baby? Tell your Daddy what a whore you are for big cock.”

Teddy shivers. Harry gathers some of his cum from the desk and makes Teddy taste it, pushing his fingers deep into his mouth, then kisses him messily. “You heard your Daddy. Speak.”

“P-Professor Beckett walked in, Daddy. He told me I shouldn’t be doing that in there. But I - I ignored him. I just turned around and looked at him and I kept fingering myself.”

“And what did he do, baby?”

“It was like...he was frozen. He wouldn’t stop looking at me, but he didn’t move or say anything else. So I - I whined, Daddy, and I said I needed his help.”

“Help with what?”

Teddy smiles. “That’s what he asked, too. So I got up, and I walked to him, and I said I needed something bigger to fill me up. And he looked - he looked like he was out of breath and he asked me if three fingers weren’t enough for me. I said no, I needed a big dick to fill me up, and I looked down, and his cock looked so huge, and I - I touched it, Daddy.”

Harry caresses Teddy’s cheek. “Such a good slut, baby, asking for what you want. I’m so proud.”

Teddy smiles at his Daddy. “Professor Beckett jumped back, though. He said it was inappropriate. But I said I really needed cock, and his looked so good, and would he please let me have it in my hole?” Draco starts moving in Teddy again, slowly, lazily. Teddy stutters. “But he - he wouldn’t let me - ah! He didn’t move though, and I - fuck! I went down on my knees and I looked up at him, and I said please, please - ah! - P-Professor, I need you so bad, I’ve been thinking about your cock for - oh, Daddy! - for weeks and -” Draco moves into Teddy’s hole fast now, feeling his orgasm approaching. He comes inside Teddy, and Teddy stops speaking for a while.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he says at last. He places a kiss on Draco’s temple, sated and filled up.

Draco gets him off his softening cock, slowly, as cum dribbles out of him, and lets Harry hold him upright. Harry leads him towards the sofa. He sets him down on his knees, arms resting on the coffee table, and drapes himself over him. Draco sits on the sofa, watching the spectacle. “Have you had enough cock, baby?”

“N-no Daddy, I need -”

Harry pulls back and slips three fingers into Teddy’s loose hole. He doesn’t move them, and stills Teddy when he tries to fuck himself on them. “Tell me about Professor Beckett. What did he do to you?”

Teddy whimpers. “He-he took out his cock, Daddy. It was almost as big as Daddy Draco’s. And he - he didn’t speak so I just, I took him in all the way, and I could tell he was so impressed. I tried so hard to be good for him, to please him, and I must have, because he held my face and fucked it.”

Harry moves his fingers inside Teddy’s hole, stretching it. “Mhm. What about your hole? Did he use it?”

“N-no, Daddy. He came in my mouth, and I tried to be a good boy and swallow everything, but he just - he left so quickly, Daddy.”

“What did you do then, baby?”

“I-I came here and Daddy let me sit on his cock.”

Harry removes his fingers at once, and drapes himself over Teddy again. “You love your Daddies’ cocks the most, don’t you?” Draco is getting hard again.

“Y-yes,” Teddy whimpers as Harry slips into him. “Your cocks, Daddy, I want your cocks all the time, I need -”

“Oh I know, baby.” Harry’s rough with his thrusts, balancing himself with his hands on Teddy’s shoulders. “No matter how many cocks use this hole, it belongs to your Daddies.”

“Y-yes, Daddy, only you - oh!”

“You can have three cocks take you. You can have five. But you won’t be satisfied until it’s your Daddies filling you up, like a slut.”

“Daddy! Daddy please, fill me up.”

“You get all this cum in you, just to get your hole wet and loose for your Daddies to fill.”

“I do - I get it re-...” Teddy trails off as Harry comes in him, holding him by the hips. Teddy cries out and slumps on the table, his cheek resting on wood. He inhales deeply.

Harry, still inside him, whispers in his ear. “Look at that. Your Daddy’s hard again.”

Teddy turns the other way, and watches Draco tug at his cock. As Harry slips out of him, Teddy spreads his legs wider and waits for his Daddy to use his hole.

 

//

 

Professor Beckett is terrified of Teddy. He never adresses him in class, and whenever he so much as looks at him, he jerks back as if struck by lightning. It’s funny at first, but a few weeks later it’s only become annoying, and a bit sad.

He whines to his Daddies about it, a bit. He knows they find it funny, but he’s bitter he never got his teacher’s big, fat cock inside him. His Daddies may have bigger cocks, but the Professor is huge all over - big thighs, an impossibly broad chest, enormous hands.

Talking about him makes his Daddies fuck him even harder, spank him and tie him up and use bigger dildos on him, and that’s the biggest bonus. Professor Beckett is just a fantasy - his Daddies are the ones he always wants to go back to. They know what he needs, and they give it to him.

It’s Friday. Classes have ended, and Teddy has a date with Harry and Draco. They usually spend more time together on Fridays, sometimes finishing as late as ten or even eleven at night. He usually fucks his dormmates too, after he gets back, and he’s sure nobody suspects a thing.

When he gets to their rooms, though, Draco is alone and looks frustrated.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?,” Teddy asks as he starts to strip.

“Harry’s running a bit late.”

Teddy smiles. “So?” He wraps his arms around Draco’s neck. “Make me ready for him.”

“The thing is, Teddy, we are expecting a guest today.” He looks antsy.

“Oh.” Teddy steps back and picks his robes off the floor. “Should I get dr-”

“No. Your Daddies want to give you a gift today, Teddy. Do you trust us?”

“Of - of course, Daddy.” What a ridiculous question. “Anything, I’ll take anything you want to give me -”

“Shhhh. Go sit on the sofa. Let me ask Harry where he is.” Draco casts a patronus, still looking fairly nervous, and Teddy is very intrigued.

Draco turns his attention back on him, and joins him on the sofa. He opens a couple of drawers on the coffee table, and Teddy shivers in anticipation. His Daddy pulls out a thick, red collar, and ties it around his neck. Then he spells his hands tied, from wrist to elbow, right in front of his chest. The rope is firm, but not uncomfortable. Draco rummages the drawers a bit, and settles on a spreader bar, much like the one that was used on Teddy their first night together. His feet are resting on the sofa, and Draco spreads them to put the restraints on him.

With the bar on, he assesses Teddy. “I think...” He turns to the drawers again, and comes out with a ball gag. Teddy loves ball gags. Draco kisses him before putting it on him, and when he’s done, looks at him appraisingly. “Yes. This will do. Spread your legs more. Yes, like that. Show me that hole.”

Teddy’s heart is hammering in his chest. He thinks he knows what’s coming, and he can’t wait. “I want you to be a very good boy today, Teddy. Do you understand?” Teddy nods. The collar makes it a bit hard to move his neck.

Harry’s patronus bursts in the room, and announces that he’s been held up by the Headmistress, and to go on without him. Draco swallows, and looks a bit panicked, and Teddy can guess why. His Daddies have always been a team when it comes to Teddy, and he’s pretty sure they’re about to be joined by Professor Beckett. Draco looks barely able to function. He gets up and paces around the room, and it does nothing to turn Teddy off. His Daddy, and hopefully Harry will join them soon as well, will see him getting fucked by another man, and he has every intention of being the best boy he can be.

Draco glances at the clock. It’s nearly half past two. “Right. Right.” Draco grabs the Invisibilty Cloak and drapes it all over Teddy. “Shit. Sorry. Moan if you’re okay?”

Teddy moans. Draco exhales, visibly relaxed. He settles down on the sofa next to Teddy. “So, like I said, we’re expecting a guest. He’s a gift for you. And I’m sure he’ll enjoy you very much,” he smirks. “Just let me talk, and then...”

There’s a knock on the door. Draco nods to himself and gets up. “Come in.”

Professor Beckett walks in. Teddy spreads his legs wider, his cock twitching. Draco and the Professor shake hands. Draco indicates the armchair close to the sofa, and Professor Beckett sits on it. He makes it look like a child’s seat. “Tea?” Draco asks.

“No, thank you. I have this.” The teacher raises a brown, worn flask.

Draco raises his eyebrows. “Drinking on the job?”

Professor Beckett laughs nervously. “I believe I’m off the clock.” He looks around. “I thought Professor Potter would be here as well?”

Draco settles down next to Teddy again, his own cup of tea in hand. “He’s with the Headmistress. He may join us later.”

“Right. Professor Mal-”

“No need to call me that, Professor. Call me Draco. May I call you Winston?”

Mr Beckett looks taken aback, but it only lasts a moment. A small smile settles on his lips. “Of course, Draco.” He looks around again. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this invitation?”

Draco sprawls on the sofa, and Teddy’s proud to notice his nerves are gone. He looks a bit like the stories of the arrogant Slytherin prince he’s heard, and Teddy loves it. “It’s about a student, actually. A seventh year.”

Winston swallows, then he brings his flask to his lips. “Oh?”

“Yes. A Hufflepuff, Teddy Lupin. I believe you know me and my husband are related to him?”

Winston looks ready to jump off his chair. Teddy makes a tremendous amount of effort not to laugh.

“I - I do, yes. What about him?”

Draco lets a silence stretch on between them for a while. He’s fixed his stare on the other man, while Winston looks everywhere else. Finally, Draco speaks. “You don’t pay attention to him.”

“I - what?” The Professor sinks back in relief as the words hit home. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“You know that, as Professors, we are meant to pay equal attention to all our students, right? Yet lately Teddy keeps mentioning that you avoid him. You don’t address him during lessons. You leave the classroom before he has a chance to speak to you. I’m worried about his grades.”

Winston looks tense again. “His grades.”

Draco snorts. “Yes, his grades. Is he good?”

“At - at what?” Professor Winston croaks.

Draco frowns. “Astronomy, Winston. What else?”

“Right. Astronomy. He’s fine.” Winston takes another sip of his drink.

“Just fine?” Draco cocks his head at the younger man. “You see, Teddy thinks he’s exceptional, and I have to agree.”

“You - you think he’s exceptional at Astronomy?”

“I think he’s exceptional at everything he puts his mind to, to be precise. He’s very...determined.”

“Determined. At Astronomy.”

“I’m sorry, Winston, but I believe we’ve already established we’re talking about Astronomy. Or would you like to talk about something else?”

Winston darts up from his seat, but seems to think better of it and plops back down. “There’s nothing else.”

“Of course not.” Draco makes a show of pausing to think, and ends his silence with a smirk. “We could talk about the sky. That’s your area of expertise.”

The Professor looks confused, now. “What about the sky?”

“Teddy loves the sky. He loves to fly. It loosens him up.”

“I...I’m glad he enjoys it.”

“As am I.” Draco smiles at Winston. “The thing is...sometimes this enjoyment gets...ruined.”

“The enjoyment of flying.” Professor Beckett is determined to state the obvious every three sentences. Teddy pities him a bit. Mostly, though, he can’t wait to have his cock in him.

“The enjoyment of flying...or the enjoyment of what comes after that.”

“And what comes after that?”

“A shower, usually. Unless you prefer to stay...dirty?”

Winston looks panicked now. “Listen - I don’t know what he’s told you but -”

“I am very disappointed in you, Winston.” Draco looks stern and authoritative.

There’s no mistaking it now. Professor Beckett knows that Draco _knows_. “I- I’m so sorry, I can explain -”

“Explain what? How you used him like a slut and left without even filling his hole? How you’ve been acting like a coward for weeks now, not giving the boy what he needs?”

“I - what?”

“You heard me. He wanted your cock. Why didn’t you give it to him?”

Winston rises from his seat.

“Sit down.” He sits down. “Answer me. Why didn’t you fill him up? Didn’t he beg you enough?”

Professor Beckett’s mouth is hanging open. He looks sweaty all over, and he takes another large sip of his drink. “What...um...how do you...what do you do with him?”

“I give him exactly what he needs, Winston. Whenever he needs it. I’ll have you know, he’s perfect. He takes it all, then begs for more. But you...I’ve been hearing about how you’ve been disappointing him for weeks. Do you think that is acceptable behaviour?”

Mr. Beckett swallows. “No...I don’t think it is.”

Finally, Teddy thinks. He’s playing along!

“Great. Because you have the chance to finish what you started. And make it good.” Without a warning, he removes the Invisibility Cloak, exposing Teddy completely.

“What the -” Professor Beckett jumps up. He towers over Teddy, who is hard and ready for him.

Teddy allows himself a deep moan, and Draco brushes a stray curl off his face. “Look at him. Look at how desperate he is for it.”

Winston’s eyes roam everywhere, from Teddy’s cock to his collar to his bound ankles and hands and back. He still looks ready to bolt, but his hard cock makes his desires clear. Teddy opens his legs as far as they will go, squirming on his seat. “I’m - I’m his Professor,” Winston says at last.

“So?” Draco raises his eyebrows at him. “He’s had Professors in him before.”

“Right. Um...”

“How do you want him?”

“I’m sorry?”

Draco shakes his head. “He’s all yours. How will you take him?”

Winston looks overwhelmed. “Right. Fuck, I-”

Draco rolls his eyes. He removes Teddy’s gag with a swish of his wand. “Suck your Professor’s cock, Teddy.”

Teddy relaxes his muscles and clears his throat. “Yes, Daddy.”

Winston’s eyes widen. “He calls - he calls you - that?”

Teddy looks up at him. “I call both of my Daddies that. Would you - would you like me to call you...Sir?”

Professor Beckett glances at Draco, who nods in assent. “Um. Yes. Yes, baby, you can call me Sir.” He brushes his fingers along Teddy’s jawline, and Teddy nuzzles to his touch.

“Please, Sir, may I have your cock?”

Winston looks hesitant for just a second, but then he starts stripping. The only thing he’s wearing underneath his robes are black boxers. He lowers them too, exposing the familiar, huge cock Teddy remembers.

“Go on, baby,” Draco encourages him. Teddy moves forward, and his bound arms make it hard for him to find balance. His Professor holds his head still, and with his other hand guides the tip of his cock into his mouth, before holding his face with both hands.

Teddy moans around the cock, balancing on the sofa using the balls of his feet, the spreader bar restricting him further. The man’s hands on him anchor him, and he takes him deep, loving the taste and the heaviness of his cock. At first Professor Beckett lets him move freely, but soon he holds him still and starts thrusting into him, Draco offering words of encouragement on Teddy’s right.

“That’s enough,” Draco says after a while.

Winston reacts immediately, removing his cock from Teddy’s mouth, and Teddy whines at the loss.

“Has he satisfied you?”

“Of course,” the Professor pants.

“It’s time to give him what he wants though, isn’t it?”

Teddy nods in assent. “Yes. Yes, please, Sir, I’ll do anything. I’ll be so good for you.”

Winston smiles at him, and it’s a familar smile. The man picks him up with one hand, and sets him on the desk unceremoniously. He grabs the spreader bar and bends Teddy’s legs to his chest, framing his bound hands. He lets his eyes roam all over the boy’s body, and Teddy shivers in anticipation. Draco joins them, standing next to the taller man.

“Lube?” Winston asks.

“He’s already wet.”

Winston stares at him. “Go on, try him,” Draco prompts.

Teddy nods, and his Professor puts a finger in his hole, hesitant. It’s his index finger, and it’s thick and long, and Teddy wants more. After he determines that Teddy is indeed wet, Winston puts another finger in him, scissoring them, and Draco says it’s enough. Teddy nods again. “I want to feel you, Sir.”

The man nods. He slides his cock into Teddy’s hole, slowly. Draco walks to stand beside Teddy’s head, and caresses his cheek. “You’re doing so well, baby.” He turns to the Professor. “Isn’t he amazing?”

Professor Beckett bottoms out, and holds Teddy by the thighs as he starts thrusting into him. It’s heaven. Teddy’s used to to big cocks, but this man’s sheer size dominates everything. He could fuck Teddy up against a wall with just one hand propping him up, and Teddy makes all sorts of obscene sounds as the man pounds into him. “Yes. Yes, he’s amazing. And you get to have him all the time, don’t you?”

Teddy sees Draco smirk. He closes his eyes and loses himself to the sensation of cock filling him up. The two men talk, but he doesn’t pay attention - his Daddy will tell him if he needs to do anything, after all.

After a while, he feels a hand wrap around his cock, and opens his eyes. It’s Winston’s, whose thrusts have grown shallow and erratic.

“No. Turn him around and keep fucking him. He’ll come after me and Harry are done with him.”

Shivers go down Teddy’s spine, as Professor Beckett turns him around. It’s after, that he now craves. The promise of his Daddies filling him up. Everything else is fun, but what they give him is ecstacy. He wonders how long Harry will be.

He can’t spread his legs as far as he would like, and the friction from the desk worries him - he might come sooner than his Daddy wants. But then the big man enters him again, and all worry flies out of his mind. His Daddies never punish him cruelly - it’s all just an act, a game that he enjoys the most out of the three of them.

Draco spells the desk chair away and stands in front of Teddy’s face. “ Slide him forward,” he tells Winston, and gets his cock out. Teddy reaches for it desperately, earning himself a smack from the Professor.

Draco chuckles. “See how eager he is for it?”

Teddy takes it all in, and his Daddy gives him what he needs. He thrusts into him, lightly holding him by his collar, as Professor Beckett must have changed his angle, because now he’s hitting Teddy’s prostate with every thrust, his cock feeling a bit thicker now. He’s removed his hands from Teddy’s hips, and it’s hard to find balance. Teddy feels untethered, dizzy. He’s struggling not to climax even as his Professor fills him up with his cum, his Daddy not letting up with his hard thrusts in his mouth. The tall man slips out and away from him.

Teddy whimpers around Draco’s cock, eager to have him filling him up now that Mr. Beckett has finished, and as if reading his mind, his Daddy moves away from him.

“Was he good?” Draco asks Winston.

Teddy waits for the answer with baited breath. He wouldn’t mind a repeat of this evening, preferably with Harry present as well.

“He’s always good,” Harry answers.

Teddy turns around, mouth hanging open. It’s only his head he can turn from this position, but it’s enough to see his Daddy standing where his Professor should be. They’re both smiling at him.

“Oh.”

“Did you like that, baby?”

Teddy nods, smiling. It was perfect.

“We couldn’t bring him here, of course. It was too dangerous. Did you believe it?”

“Yes. I did.” The flask - _of course_. It was Polyjuice. He feels a bit stupid for not realising it earlier, but they played it so well - Draco’s nervousness at being without Harry, “Winston’s” hesitation and surprise. “You were such good actors, Daddy.”

They look at him fondly. Then they start up the stairs.

“Um, Daddies?!” Teddy asks, panicking.

“Yes?” Harry asks.

“Won’t you - won’t you come here and fuck me, please?”

Draco and Harry share a look. “We’d like to have a shower, baby.” It’s not about the shower, of course. They just want to make him desperate. “But if you wait for us like that, we’ll fill you up nice and good.” He stops for a bit, thinking. “What about five loads? Would you like five loads, Teddy?”

Teddy’s in heaven. “Thank you, Daddy, thank -” They disappear up the stairs and he trails off.

Thankfully, they only make him wait for twelve minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just one chapter left (and the last is my fave). If you have requests or prompts or whatever though, I might add more. Not promising anything, but we'll see :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments, by the way! I can't figure out how to respond anonymously, but I appreciate every single one of them.


	9. Fed

Teddy wants to be fed only with cum for an entire day.

He tells them exactly that one Monday evening, as Harry and Teddy are playing chess.

Draco enters Harry’s mind immediately, and Harry’s mind is filled with images of cum dribbling down Teddy’s chin, so much of it that it keeps flowing and flowing, fingers picking it up and guding it back into Teddy’s wanting mouth.

It sounds a bit impractical, but Draco knows they’re definitely going to do it.

“Baby, what if you get hungry?” It's not a big deal if he does - this will be just for a day, but still.

Teddy smiles. “Then you’ll give me more cum, Daddy.”

Harry laughs at that. “Who do you think we are? We don’t have an infinite supply, you know.”

But Draco remembers something. “Wait - Harry, remember that fertility potion we used to take back in the day?” It was a potion that greatly increased sperm production, to help with conception. Harry and Draco had gone through a cum-craze in the early days of their marriage, and that potion had been ideal for them.

Harry bursts out laughing again. “Oh, Merlin. Why did we ever stop using that?”

They had sort of forgotten. It was dildo-craze right after, then bondage-craze, then lots of other things.

“Um, what are you talking about?” Teddy cuts in.

“Well. There’s this potion that makes cum loads bigger, you know, for fertility reasons,” Draco explains.

“Right. Fertility reasons,” Teddy smirks. “How much bigger are we talking?”

Harry thinks on it. “Three or four times, maybe. I don’t remember. You do come for longer, of course. It would give you time to swallow it.”

“Fuck. I - that makes me so hungry, Daddy.”

Harry’s already hard, and they haven’t come on Teddy’s mouth yet today. “Go on. I’ll take your place,” Draco tells Teddy, who slides off his chair and gets Harry’s cock into his mouth.

“I’m afraid you’ll just get a regular amount of cum, though,” Harry grins at him fondly. Teddy only moans.

“I can brew this in three days, I think. We could do it on Friday, for instance.”

“Hmmm, yes. He doesn’t have quidditch, could be fine.”

“Of course. I have a free period at 12, I could feed him then.” The thought sends shivers down Draco’s spine. _Feed_ him. Teddy loves swallowing their cum, but this feels different - more intense than anything they’ve done before. It makes his cock twitch.

“That could work. It’s before lunch. Which he’ll skip, of course.” Teddy moans in agreement around Harry’s dick.

Harry and Draco discuss the details of this arrangement, verbally and non verbally, as Teddy services them.

They settle it, then. They’ll do it on Friday.

 

//

 

Teddy gets the Invisibility Cloak and comes to them early in the morning, before breakfast. They’d had to wake up in the middle of the night and take the potion, but it was worth it.

He sucks them off desperately fast, euphoric as they fill him with more cum than he ever thought possible.

They have a rule. He can’t eat anyone else’s cum, and he can’t even eat his own. He can only be fed by his Daddies for the entire day, and otherwise, he can only drink water.

Fed and sated, he rushes back to his dormitory before anyone wakes up, and then pretends to want some extra sleep when his friends get up for breakfast.

He doesn’t go hungry - not for food. The hours pass and he pays attention to his classes, concentrating on his work, the thought of his reward spurring him on. He meets Draco in an abandoned classroom at noon, but they don’t have much time, because Draco spends most of it on locking charms, paranoid someone will walk in on them. By the time he’s done Teddy is desperate and lurches for him, earning himself several smacks on the arse.

“Sorry, Daddy.”

Draco smirks. “That’s alright. I know you’re starving for it. But _you know_ I have to discipline you.”

He’s still hungry afterwards, but it’s not an unpleasant feeling. It makes him eager for later, when he’ll get as many loads as he wants.

He rushes to Herbology and makes it with just a minute to spare. Gary wants a blowjob, after, and Teddy begs him to come on his face, so as not to break his Daddies’ rule. It takes all of his self control not to push the cum into his mouth, but he manages. He’s so proud, he can’t wait to tell his Daddies what a good boy he was for them.

He spends lunch in his dorm, riding a big dildo and trying to forget how desperate he is. Harry and Draco are in the Great Hall, keeping up appearances. Everything will go as always today, no matter how hungry Teddy gets.

At around two, he decides he can go wait for them in their rooms. He sends a patronus and settles in on the armchair in front of the desk. He angles it so that his hole will be visible to them when they enter. He wears a collar with a leash, because he loves it when his Daddies pull him around with it, and a red lace thong, which he pushes to the side, so his hole will be visible. He sits on the armchair and props his knees on the armrests, so his legs are wide open and he’s ready to be used.

His Daddies will be here at any moment, and then he can eat as much as he wants.

 

//

 

It’s three o’clock and his Daddies haven’t shown. He thinks of sending a patronus again, but there must be a very good reason for their absence, so he sits there like a good boy and imagines everything they will do to him when they get here.

At half past three, he has to handcuff himself. He settles on the armchair again, but a few minutes later it becomes apparent handcuffing himself won’t do. He can still touch his cock, still wrap his hand around it and tug, still think of his Daddies cumming so much they’ll have to guide their dribbling cum back into his holes.

He promises himself he won’t do anything naughty. There isn’t a rule that forbids him to come, not today. He just can’t eat his cum. That’s what he tells himself as he jerks off, horny and desperate and starting to get very worried that something has happened to his Daddies, that he’ll wait for them for hours and they won’t show up.

At ten to four, he comes, and there’s no sign of them.

Only two minutes later, he talks himself into having a taste, just a tiny bit, to tease him for what’s to come. He looks at the mess on his stomach, his thong cum-stained and filthy, and collects a bit of cum on his finger.

 

//

 

His Daddies find him with his finger in his mouth.

Of course they do.

“Teddy?” Harry crosses the room in a few strides and towers above him.

“Fuck! D-daddy, I only wanted a taste, I was so hungry-”

“Do you think this is acceptable?” Draco joins in.

Teddy curses himself. If only he’d waited one more minute!

“No - Daddy, I’m so sorry, so sorry-”

“How much have you had?”

“Only - just a taste, I swear.” He looks up at them. They are angry. “I-I came here to wait for you, like a good boy. I - I wanted you to come in here and use me as you pleased.”

“But you just couldn’t be a good boy, could you?”

Teddy lowers his gaze. “I - I got so hungry, Daddy. It was an accident, I swear. I didn’t mean it. I waited so long,” he whimpers.

“We had business to attend to. We rushed it so we could come here and take care of you, but what are we to do now? Huh? What are your Daddies to do when they find you like this, eating your own cum like a filthy slut?” Draco says in a firm tone.

“Do you think you deserve our cum? Would we be good Daddies if we gave it to you, just like that?” Harry adds.

“I-I don’t deserve it, Daddy.” He meets their gaze. “I deserve punishment.”

They nod. Harry grabs him by the leash and bends him over the desk. There’s nothing for a couple of minutes. He knows they’re behind him, can feel their body heat, but he says nothing, stays as still as he can. He can’t disappoint them any further.

The first smack lands on him hard. He feels his cock stirring again. Second. Third. It’s right then that it occurs to him that this was planned - his Daddies wanted this, to find him breaking their rule, so they could punish him and make the loads they give him afterwards much, much more worth it.

They smack his left cheek, then his right. Sometimes it’s three quick smacks, then none at all for a while. There are soft, and hard ones. They’re only using their hands. He wonders if they’ll use a paddle soon, or a crop.

Someone is massaging his arse cheeks together. They pull the string of his thong, then let it go free, smacking against his hole. “Look at this slut,” Draco purrs. “You just couldn’t wait, could you? Always need to be filled up.”

“Always, Daddy,” Teddy whimpers. Another smack lands on him. Another.

“How much do you want it?”

“S-so much, I need it, need it so bad-”

A cock enters his hole - Harry’s. Teddy cries out, but before he can grind on it, it’s gone. Draco enters him next. He’s gone in a second. Harry’s back in.

“You want it?” Harry asks again.

“Yes - Daddy, please -”

Harry’s out. Teddy clenches his hole, feeling the loss of it, wanting something, anything, to get inside him and stay, to get inside him and fuck him until there’s nothing else he can think of.

Draco gets inside him again. He bottoms out. They always do. Teddy whimpers when his Daddy moves out again.

“You’re getting it. You’re getting cock. Are you not satisfied?”

Three smacks. His arse is sore, but it’s his cock that’s hurting. He’s been hard for ages now.

“Y-yes, Daddy. Thank you, D-daddy.” Teddy rests his forehead on the desk as Harry enters him again. He cries out when Harry thrusts inside him, but he’s out again before Teddy can blink.

“Look at him, Draco. Look how he takes it, how he loves it when his hole is used.” Harry smacks him again, before Draco puts his cock in him.

They fuck him like this, using his hole for a couple of thrusts and then letting their husband have a go at it, and Teddy loses count of how many times they do it, just whimpers and moans and begs in words he forgets he uttered the very next second.

“Do you deserve cum now, baby?” Draco asks.

_He doesn’t._

“I - no, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

There’s shuffling behind him. He feels something cold against his hole, as Draco moves to stand in front of him. Harry pushes a bead into him, and Teddy moans in pleasure. They’re his favourite, the metal ones connected with string, and there are six of them. Draco lifts Teddy’s head by the leash.

“Did you eat more cum today, Teddy? Or was the only time when we found you eating your own cum like a desperate whore?”

“It - it was the only time. The only time Daddy, I wanted to be so good for you -”

Harry works the second bead in, and Teddy gasps.

Draco nods. “And did someone fill your hole?”

“No. I-I gave Gary a blowjob, but he came on my face, I swear.”

“You didn’t swallow any of it?”

Harry pushes in the third, then the fourth bead. Teddy shivers as they brush against his prostate.

“N-no Daddy, I was so proud, I was-”

“And then you had to ruin it.”

Teddy lowers his head. “I’m so sorry, Daddy.”

“Do you know how many loads you could have had by now?” Draco uses his free hand to stroke Teddy’s chin, push a couple fingers into his mouth. “You would have been so full, baby.”

Teddy whimpers. The fifth bead slides into him, and Draco moves closer to Teddy, lets him nuzzle his hard cock, hidden beneath his robes and underwear. Teddy licks at him desperately, hoping he’s pleasing his Daddy.

“And we would have fucked you so good baby, we would have given you both of our cocks, stretched you so wide.”

“Fu- please, Daddy! Please!”

“There would have been enough cum for every hole, baby. We would have fed you, and then we would have filled your cumhole and plugged you. And there still would be more. And you’d beg us to give it to you, and we’d come all over you.”

Harry pushes the last bead in, and Teddy screams. It’s not enough. He wants their cocks. He wants both of them, together, and he’ll be so good, he’ll do anything, to have them.

“But you’re such a cumslut, aren’t you? You’d want it inside you. So you’d take it with your fingers and swallow it, too, and then you’d ask your Daddies for help, because your other hole would be hungry again.”

Harry starts removing the beads, one by one.

“Please, Daddy.” He doesn’t know what he’s asking for. He wants it all - everything Draco said. He wants Draco to let him taste his cock, he wants the beads back in - no, he wants a cock, two cocks, instead, he wants cum all over him, everywhere, he wants to be spanked again, to be tied up, to be _used_.

“And your Daddies would help you. We’d take the plug out, and we’d push that cum into that greedy hole, where it belongs.”

Teddy whimpers. “Please, I need-”

Draco spells a ball gag on him. The cuffs are off. “Go upstairs and tie yourself to the headboard. No touching your cock. No coming. If you’re a good boy, you’ll get everything you want.”

 

//

 

He thinks they’ll torture him. Leave him waiting for hours. He thinks they’ll fuck, let each other have the cum that Teddy wasn’t worthy of. But he’s wrong. Barely five minutes later they’re on him, naked and hard.

They remove his ball gag. Harry runs his hands along his chest, as Draco grabs his cock and starts sucking him off. Harry settles on his chest, rubbing his nipples lightly, licking and sucking them. Draco’s a great cocksucker. They both are, but Draco can drive Teddy over the edge _fast_.

When Teddy comes inside his Daddy’s mouth, embarrassingly fast, he thinks of all this cum that he could be swallowing right now, if he had been a good boy.

“Look at that,” Harry holds him by the leash and nods towards Draco. “Look at all this cum in your Daddy’s mouth.”

Teddy whimpers.

“Do you want your Daddy to give it to you, baby?”

Teddy nods. “C-Can I have it, please?”

Draco moves up to him, mouth closed. He brushes his nose against Teddy’s. “Open your mouth, baby,” Harry says.

Teddy does so, and his Daddy opens his mouth too, lets Teddy’s cum dribble from it, never once moving his gaze from him. Then Draco kisses him, lets Teddy taste as much of his cum as he can, and Teddy melts into it, wanting more, needing more.

“You know what. I think we can give him a load,” Harry says. “One of ours,” he amends with a smirk.

Draco moves back from the kiss. To Teddy’s relief, he nods.

Harry straddles Teddy’s chest, as Draco moves to play with his hole. “Open up, baby.” Harry drives his cock into Teddy’s mouth. It’s an awkward angle, as Teddy is tied to the bed and can’t really move, but he can get all of his Daddy’s cock inside him, and he can suck him, so there’s nothing to complain about, really.

Draco’s working his hole open, three fingers inside him and Teddy’s wiggling around, trying to get more, as Harry grabs the headboard and thrusts into his mouth. His Daddies have him pinned down and filled up, and Harry comes, stilling himself and letting Teddy swallow as much cum as he can get. Teddy moans around his Daddy’s cock, so happy he might start crying, because they’re finally, finally filling him up like they said they would, and it’s better than he ever imagined. There’s so much cum it gets all over him, and Harry collects it from Teddy’s chin, his neck, his collar, and feeds it to him.

“Good?”

Teddy nods. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Harry kisses his cheek. “Want us to untie you?”

Teddy thinks about it. He doesn’t want it, not yet. He shakes his head, and Harry smirks at him. “You really love being our fucktoy, don’t you?” Teddy smiles in response, and Harry turns to Draco. “Wanna get below him?”

Draco moves around, and settles below Teddy, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck. Harry spreads Teddy’s legs and guides Draco’s cock into his hole. Draco goes slow, keeping Teddy sated until Harry gets hard again and his Daddies can give him both of their cocks.

Harry jerks Teddy off, and he laughs as he makes his godson come again so soon. “It seems you’ll be eating more of your own cum today than your Daddies’.”

He feeds Teddy his cum again, coating his fingers with it and letting Teddy lick them clean. Draco picks up the pace, thrusting against Teddy’s overstimulated prostate and making him whimper. Once Harry’s hard again, he moves over Teddy, guiding his cock next to Draco’s. He bottoms out, and waits for Teddy to adjust.

“Feel good, baby?”

“Y-yes. So good, so big-”

Harry grabs him by the collar and kisses him as he thrusts into him, Draco’s cock still inside his hole. His Daddies are stretching him so wide, making him feel so good, so full, and he spreads his legs as wide as they can go, taking it all in, screaming in pleasure as Harry thrusts into him faster and faster.

“Where do you want our cum, baby?” Draco asks after a while.

“I-in my hole, Daddy - please.” It must be quite early, still. He wants his Daddies to feed him again, and again, but he wants his hole filled up and plugged while they do it. “B-but one at a time.” When they come inside him at the same time, a lot of it slides out. He doesn’t want that right now.

Harry chuckles above him and moves out, leaving Draco to start thrusting again. It doesn’t take too long for him to come - and when he does, it’s truly the most cum Teddy’s ever felt in his hole from one man. He thinks if Harry comes inside him it will slide out anyway, and maybe he should swallow his other Daddy’s cum instead, but he’s just greedy, wants them both to fill him everywhere, so when Draco slides out, he wiggles his arse, inviting his Daddy to take him again. Harry slides in again, Teddy’s hole sloppy and loose, and Draco holds him, caressing Teddy’s cock over his lace panties. He summons a plug, too, but Teddy can’t see which one it is, and doesn’t care. When Harry comes, Teddy’s indeed so filled up the cum slides down his thighs, and Harry moves out, kneels in front of him and guides the cum back in, again and again, driving his fingers deeper each time. Teddy takes it, his Daddies touching him all over, using him as a cumdump because that’s what he wants, that’s what he asked for, and he’ll ask again and again, get on his knees and beg to be their toy.

After a while, Harry puts the plug in him. More cum spills out of him, but it can’t be helped now, so his Daddy massages it into Teddy’s sore arse, still red from all the spanking, and it feels so, so good.

They lie like this for a while, Draco underneath Teddy, who is tied to the headboard, Harry kneeling between his legs and admiring his work. Then Harry unties him, and removes his collar, and it’s only half past six, with so much left to do still, so they head to the shower.

 

//

 

His Daddies let him worship their cocks. He’s clean now, except for his arse plugged full of their cum, and completely naked. They’re lounging on their bed, kissing, as Teddy moves between their cocks, sucking and licking and moaning.

It’s after three loads that he feels sated enough, and it’s only eight o’clock, so they decide to nap for a bit.

Not an hour later, Teddy wakes up hard again, so he begs Harry to take him, and he does. Draco’s asleep, so Harry places a palm over Teddy’s mouth as he fucks into him from behind, plugging a fresh load of cum into him.

When Draco wakes, he feeds him one more load, and as promised, his Daddies’ last loads go all over him, his cheeks and his chest and his legs, and he has to lick all the cum clean by himself before he’s allowed to shower.

After he's left, he uses the Cloak to wander around the castle for a bit. He doesn’t want any other cock today - just to feel his Daddies’ cum inside him, reminding him who he belongs to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is kind of it.
> 
> I have two more ideas and I might add them in here as new chapters (I prefer this to adding new fics to a 'collection' but we'll see). Haven't written them yet though so I might not. 
> 
> Feel free to leave recommendations for things you'd like to see, tho. 
> 
> And thank you to everyone that has commented or left kudos! It means a lot <3 Please always remember to support writers this way. 
> 
> Bye for now!
> 
> EDIT: There is now another work in this series. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605589


End file.
